


С этой кровью, добровольно отданной

by Marshall_Lir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL TORTURE COMES FROM UMBRIDGE AND THE DURSELY’S, Attempted rape (of a side character), Blood, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry, Forced Marriage, Mental Breakdown, Murder, No happiness here, Noncon Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Romance, Self Harm, Soulmates, VOLDEMORT WOULD NEVER HURT HARRY, Vomit, for now, mind torture, oh right, physical assault, psychedelic drugs, why can’t I tag something happy?
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshall_Lir/pseuds/Marshall_Lir
Summary: Гарри, вынужденная добровольно отдать свою кровь для воскрешения Лорда Волдеморта, открывает для себя новый мир, не разделенный на черное и белое.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 3





	1. Воскрешение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With This Blood, Willingly Given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617596) by [CaptainNaztyPantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNaztyPantz/pseuds/CaptainNaztyPantz). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Авторка оригинала: CaptainNaztyPantz  
> Ссылка на оригинал: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617596/chapters/28745968

Противостоять профессору Квиррелу было не самой хорошей идеей. Теперь она это знала, но, конечно же всегда легко судить задним числом. Без неё он не смог бы достать камень из этого проклятого зеркала. Он остался бы внутри, спрятанный, как и планировал Дамблдор. Без неё Волдеморт сейчас не обладал бы магическим камнем.

Дамблдор пришел к её кровати самым первым, предлагая ей утешения. Даже для её одиннадцатилетних ушей они звучали пластмассово и фальшиво. Слишком слащавые, чтобы быть настоящими. У Дамблдора действительно была любовь к сладостям, она это заметила.

Но теперь было уже слишком поздно, и она ничего не могла с этим поделать. Волдеморт перешёл, вероятно, на следующий этап своего планирования. А она была здесь, прикованная к постели в лазарете, потому что мужчина ударил её перед тем, как ушёл. Она всё ещё чувствовала острую боль в шраме, в том месте, где он коснулся её. В следующий раз она будет лучше. В следующий раз она будет сопротивляться.

*

Как только она коснулась портключа, то сразу поняла, что что-то не так. Странное ощущение пронзило её, и она споткнулась о твёрдую утрамбованную землю под собой. Её больная нога всё ещё кровоточила, но за эти годы она перенесла и более серьёзные травмы. Седрик приземлился рядом с ней, и на его лице появилось победное выражение.

Он подпрыгнул, крича и вопя о победе: «Мы победили! Мы сделали это!» Но Гарри была более сосредоточена на их окружении. Она не знала этого места, и серое туманное небо создавало тревожную атмосферу. Надгробия поднимались из мертвой земли, их серый оттенок только усиливал острое чувство страха в её сердце.

— Где мы находимся? — спросила она вслух, и слова застряли у неё в горле. Ей хотелось кричать, но всё её тело сковало. Ей казалось, что кто-то наложил на неё заклятие замедленного действия, и она не могла сбросить его.

Седрик всё ещё ничего не замечал, и ей нужно было предупредить его. Её видения…

Краем глаза она увидела тёмную фигуру. Она попыталась закричать, но было слишком поздно. Пожиратель Смерти уже произнес заклинание, обезоружив и связав парня. Седрик упал с выражением ужаса и удивления на лице. Пожиратель Смерти бросил ещё одно заклинание, и он потерял сознание.

— Седрик! — крикнула Гарри, делая шаг к нему. Однако Пожиратель уже был там и угрожающе указывал палочкой на Седрика.

— Ещё один шаг, девчонка, и твой друг умрёт.

Эти слова произвели мгновенный эффект, усмиряя её. Она напряженно застыла на месте.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Мужчина усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Неважно, чего я хочу. Ты находишься здесь по определенной причине. А теперь идем, ты заставила Тёмного Лорда ждать достаточно долго. — Человек взмахнул палочкой и пробормотал заклинание, и тело Седрика поднялось с земли и последовало за ним, когда он двинулся вперед.

Это было довольно нелепое зрелище, но напряжение в воздухе сдерживало её юмор. После минутного колебания она последовала за ним, пока не увидела вдалеке огромный котел. Он был настолько велик, что и она, и Седрик, вероятно, могли бы поместиться внутри. Она вздрогнула, надеясь, что ей не придется становиться ингредиентом зелья.

Из-за котла вышла невысокая коренастая фигура с небольшим свертком в руках. Едва Гарри подошла ближе, как её гнев и раздражение усилились, когда она увидела, что фигура на самом деле была Питером Петтигрю. Её кулаки сжались, зубы заскрежетали в гневе. Она хотела уничтожить его за то, что он сделал. Разорвать его на кусочки.

Она не двинулась с места и не совершила задуманного только потому, что понимала, что Пожиратель Смерти мгновенно отправит её в небытие. Поэтому она взяла себя в руки и, прищурившись, посмотрела на встревоженного человечка. Его трусость выдавал испуганный взгляд.

— Когда-нибудь я убью тебя, Петтигрю, — наконец сказала она, и обещание замерцало в воздухе почти как волшебство. Питер вздрогнул, но не остановился.

Он наклонился, словно прислушиваясь к тому, что было у него в руках. Медленно кивнув, он осторожно поставил его на землю. Ткань сдвинулась, и Гарри наконец смогла увидеть, что было внутри. Это было маленькое, сморщенное, жалкое существо. Она сразу поняла, что это был Волдеморт.

Петтигрю принялся рисовать знаки вокруг котла, добавляя ингредиенты для зелья и произнося заклинания над уже бурлящим варевом. Одной из вещей, которую он добавил, что немного озадачило её, была книга. Она никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы книгу помещали в само зелье.

Он подошел к котлу и движением, которого Гарри не ожидала, вытащил серебряный кинжал и отрубил себе руку. Она приземлилась в зелье без единого всплеска. Жидкость была густой и вязкой.

Не ожидав такого, Гарри съёжилась и на мгновение отвернулась от этого зрелища. Пронзительные красные глаза Волдеморта следили за движением его свертка ткани.

— Сейчас, — сказал другой Пожиратель Смерти. Она почти забыла, что он здесь. — Ты подойдёшь к котлу, возьмёшь нож и порежешь себе ладонь. Дай крови капнуть в зелье. Сделай это сейчас.

Гарри повернулась к нему, нахмурившись.

— И что, черт возьми, заставляет тебя думать, что я действительно сделаю это? — спросила она. Гнев на мгновение пересилил страх.

Пожиратель Смерти ухмыльнулся, небрежно указывая палочкой на всё ещё парящего Седрика.

— Потому что если ты этого не сделаешь, то твой друг умрёт.

Гарри сглотнула, колеблясь, прежде чем медленно кивнуть. «Хорошо, » — сказала она хриплым голосом.

Она снова повернулась к котлу, глядя на него так, словно это означало конец света. Вероятно, так оно и было. Гарри заставила себя быть храброй и сделала шаг вперед. Потом ещё один, и ещё, пока она не остановилась у котла.

Петтигрю протянул ей нож, и она посмотрела на него с глубоким раздумьем. Медленно, чтобы не напугать мужчину, она взяла нож. Затем, отстранившись, она быстро вонзила его ему в горло. Он поперхнулся, захлебываясь, и его кровь брызнула во все стороны. Гарри поморщилась от теплого влажного ощущения на лице.

Питер булькнул, прежде чем с тяжелым стуком рухнуть на землю, схватившись руками за перерезанное горло.

Удивительно, но ни Волдеморт, ни Пожиратель Смерти не сделали ей выговор за это. Теперь с ним покончено, навсегда.

Однако факт оставался фактом: она должна была пролить кровь в это зелье. Иначе Седрик умрёт, и случившееся будет на её совести.

Гарри сделала ещё один шаг к зелью, глядя на отвратительно пузырящуюся жидкость. Она подняла руку с ножом, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Тебе нужно будет произнести несколько слов, пока ты добавляешь свое подношение, — сказал Пожиратель Смерти позади неё, стоя теперь ближе, чем раньше. Вероятно, он подошёл, чтобы она могла лучше его слышать.

Она кивнула, ожидая дальнейших указаний.

— Вот слова, которые ты должна сказать: «Кровь врага, добровольно отданная, я воскрешу моего врага.»

Гарри сглотнула, надеясь, что она всё это запомнит.

— Кровь врага, добровольно отданная, — начала она, пытаясь вспомнить остальные слова, — Я воскрешу своего врага. — Она произносила медленно, затем, когда её не поправили, резко прижала серебрянный кинжал к ладони. Она издала негромкий звук от острой жгучей боли, и её ладонь естественно сжалась, зажимая рану.

Её кровь полилась в котел, и зелье тут же начало реагировать. Глубокий кроваво-красный цвет жидкости быстро превращался в ослепительно белый, пар поднимался из глубин жидкости.

Гарри быстро попятилась, и Пожиратель Смерти прошёл мимо неё со свертком Волдеморта в руках. Он положил маленькое сморщенное существо в котел, как будто это была не более чем тёплая ванна, а затем тоже отошёл назад.

Они долго смотрели, как из котла вырывается белый пар, почти закрывая вид. Затем сам котел начал таять и испаряться, словно его никогда здесь и не было. Из глубины котла поднялась высокая фигура, но разглядеть её было трудно из-за избытка пара.

Фигура перемещалась и двигалась, очевидно, обретая форму по мере того, как происходила трансформация. Затем, прежде чем пар рассеялся, вперед выступил человек. Он был очень высоким и гибким, его волосы были тёмно-чёрными и лохматыми. У него были высокие, чётко очерченные скулы и пронзительно серые глаза. В этом свете они казались металлически-синими.

Его глаза остановились на Гарриет, и она отшатнулась, прижимая порезанную ладонь к груди. Пожиратель Смерти шагнул вперед, протягивая плащ, в который ранее был закутан. Волдеморт протянул руки и позволил мужчине накинуть на себя плащ, медленно скрывая его ранее обнаженное тело.

Затем он подошел к ней, и она решительно посмотрела ему в глаза. Она не хотела показывать свой страх или слабость.

Он остановился перед ней, пронзая её взглядом.

«Вот оно, » — подумала она. — «Это момент, когда я умру».

Они оба полностью проигнорировали Пожирателя Смерти, который теперь простирался на земле перед своим обновленным повелителем.

— Наконец-то, — сказал он ровным и обманчиво соблазнительным голосом в своей новой форме. Он поднял руку, и Гарри вздрогнула, отворачивая голову от пальца, который был направлен ей в лоб. — Я могу прикоснуться к тебе, — сказал он, прижимая палец прямо к её шраму.

Гарри приготовилась к боли, вспоминая обжигающий контакт, когда к ней прикасался Квирелл. Однако вместо боли её спина выгнулась в совершенно другом ощущении. Чистое удовольствие пронзило её в точке соприкосновения, и она вскрикнула от удивления, звуча, как ей казалось, слишком похоже на крик удовольствия. Прежде чем она успела осознать это, она схватила Волдеморта за руку, её тело инстинктивно хотело продлить контакт.

По тому, как он напрягся, было очевидно, что Волдеморт тоже это почувствовал. Он, однако, лучше контролировал своё самообладание.

Гарри, однако, чувствовала себя довольно плохо, и её колени совершенно ослабли под ней. Ощущение было слишком ошеломляющим, и её колени подогнулись. Она упала на землю у ног Волдеморта, и он убрал руку от её шрама.

Она вцепилась в плотно утрамбованную землю под собой, единственным ощущением, способным пробиться сквозь предыдущую атаку, была холодная влажная грязь под её ладонями. Её глаза были зажмурены, и она открыла их как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Волдеморт поворачивается с совершенно бесстрастным лицом.

— Идём. Есть дела, о которых мне нужно позаботиться. — Сказал он. Его тёмный бархатный голос был грубым и манящим. Волдеморт оглянулся на Гарри, поднял палочку и беззвучно произнёс заклинание через плечо, словно вспомнив о чём-то.

Гарри была полностью готова к смерти. И всё же заклинание не было зелёным, как убивающее проклятие. Вместо этого он закрыл кожу на её ладони, исцеляя и заживляя разрезанную плоть.

Она была очень растерянна, глядя вниз на теперь полностью исцелённую руку.

И с этим Волдеморт аппарировал прочь, а его слуга последовал за ним через несколько секунд.

Гарри осталась сидеть на земле в недоумении, её глаза нашли лежащего неподалёку Седрика, который всё ещё был без сознания. Никто никогда не поверит в эту историю. Никогда…

Ошеломлённая, она поднялась на ноги и, спотыкаясь, пошла вперёд, чтобы взять портключ. Она приложила чашу к открытой коже лежащего без сознания парня и активировала её, надеясь, что это приведет её обратно в Хогвартс.

Казалось, все в толпе ничего не поняли, когда она, наконец, спотыкаясь, вышла из лабиринта с плохо поддерживаемым однокурсником и потрясённым выражением лица. Только несколько избранных учителей, казалось, были даже обеспокоены состоянием, в котором они находились. Все остальные же праздновали тот факт, что Гарри выиграла Кубок, и, по-видимому, помогла Седрику.

Для неё пустая победа была последним, о чём она думала. Как она вообще начнёт объяснять, что произошло?

Однако, прежде чем она справится со всем этим, ей нужно было принять ванну.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.переводчицы  
> Немного эстетики и музыки для вдохновения: https://vk.com/wall-179108513_99


	2. Та, кем я когда-нибудь стану

Когда Кубок низверг из своих глубин её имя вместе с именем Седрика Диггори, весь Гриффиндорский дом в целом был вне себя от ярости. Как смеет она, Равенкло, быть избранной вместо одного из самых храбрых и смелых студентов, которых предположительно мог предложить Хогвартс? Почему кубок не выбрал великого Гриффиндорца в качестве чемпиона? Тот факт, что Седрик, Хаффлпаффец, был выбран первым, ещё больше раздражал их гордое эго.

Что ж, Гарри могла посоветовать им сделать только одно: идти к черту.

«Неужели они думают, что я этого хотела?» — подумала она, со вздохом опускаясь в горячую ванну старост. Если они так сильно хотят заполучить пост чемпиона, то она в любой момент может поменяться с любым из них. Они бы могли иметь всё: болящие мышцы и путаницу в мыслях, связанная с появлением Волдеморта. И, возможно, её еще больше беспокоило то, что он не убил её, когда у него была возможность.

Значит, у него должна быть веская причина сохранить ей жизнь. Это мрачное осознание заставило её больше волноваться за волшебный мир, чем за свою собственную жизнь. Она смотрела на пузыри с таким серьёзным выражением лица, словно могла прочесть в них будущее. Если бы это было так просто.

Увы, пузырьки остались такими же прозрачными, как и грядущее будущее. Жаль.

Тем не менее, она должна была понять, что делать со всем этим. Она полагала, что должна была рассказать обо всей этой ситуации директору Дамблдору, но это могло подождать до тех пор, пока она не почувствует, что не хочет немедленно упасть в эту пропасть. Она не думала, что у неё хватит сил справиться с его пренебрежительным отношением в данный момент.

Вместо этого её мысли вернулись к Волдеморту.

Что её озадачило, так это ощущение, которое сделало ее совершенно беспомощной, когда он. . . прикоснулся к ней. Она сжала губы в тонкую линию, не желая думать о том, что произошло. Она знала, что чувствовала, но совершенно не понимала, почему это произошло. Он всего лишь коснулся её лба.

Она опустилась еще ниже в ванну, выдувая носом пузырьки воды. Гермиона беспокоилась о ней, она знала это, но сейчас Гарри не собиралась её успокаивать. Вдобавок ко всему, самой большой заботой школы на данный момент был Святочный бал. И если бы вы спросили её мнения, она бы сказала, что это напыщенная чушь.

Не то чтобы её кто-то спрашивал. О танцах, то есть.

Она села и вздохнула, подтянув колени к груди. Под ногтями и в волосах всё ещё оставались грязь и кровь. Может быть, поэтому её никто и не спрашивал; она притягивала смерть, просто существуя. Ей просто повезло, что они с Седриком всё ещё были здесь.

Она потянулась за мылом, растирая его по всему телу и пытаясь смыть кровь Питера Петтигрю; прикосновение Волдеморта.

Но она пыталась смыть не только его прикосновение, но и его присутствие. Хотя их контакт был очень коротким, она всё ещё остро ощущала его присутствие, искрящееся в ней, как электричество. Каким-то образом это прикосновение всё ещё ощущалось.

Это понятие было крайне неправильным для неё, чтобы думать об этом, но она не могла отрицать факт этого. Казалось, что в эти несколько мгновений между ними возникло единство, и оно было очень сильным. Это пугало её сверх всякой меры, и она почувствовала тяжесть в груди. Кому она могла сообщить обо всем этом, не чувствуя себя предателем, прежде всего.

Гарри издала громкий разочарованный стон, бросив мыло через ванну, когда она откинулась назад и погрузила свои волосы в воду. Ванна была достаточно глубокой, чтобы она могла лечь на спину.

Она страстно желала быть нормальной, чтобы волноваться только об этом глупом предстоящем бале. Чтобы ей нужно было только подумать о том, какой цвет лучше всего подходит к её цвету лица. Стоит ли ей носить высокие каблуки или нет. Ленты для волос? Локоны или прямые? Какой цвет губной помады подойдет лучше всего?

Но она могла думать только о высоких скулах, взлохмаченных чёрных волосах и пронзительных серо-голубых глазах. Его кожа была почти белой, руки и ноги длинными и изящными. Трудно было признать, что перевоплощение Волдеморта было красивым. Но так же было очень трудно не признать то, что совершенно очевидно. 

Ей хотелось биться головой о каменную стену, пока не потеряет память, но сейчас она слишком устала даже для этого. Ей потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы собраться с силами, вылезти из ванны, одеться и лечь в постель

*

К счастью, Квиддич закончился на целый год, потому что на следующий день она едва могла двигаться, несмотря на то, что мадам Помфри залечила её порезы и синяки после всего этого испытания. Занятия продолжались как обычно, хотя к концу года они почти закончились. Она до сих пор никому ничего не сказала о воскрешении Волдеморта, и, честно говоря, в этот момент ей было очень страшно.

Дамблдор всегда говорил загадками и обычно ничем не мог помочь. Гермиона, хотя и хотела, как лучше и знала почти всё о большинстве вещей, точно не могла дать ей совет по поводу воскрешения Темного Лорда. Так что на самом деле она была некомпетентна во всем этом, так как она действительно не знала к кому обратиться за помощью.

Ей было интересно, что именно Седрик помнил из произошедшего. За обедом она догнала его и помахала ему рукой.

— Эй, Седрик… — но он резко повернулся и тут же отошел от нее.

Это заставило Гарри резко остановиться, моргая в болезненном замешательстве. Гермиона, которая была рядом с ней в этот момент, положила руки на бедра, выглядя возмущенной.

— Можно было бы подумать, что он будет более благодарен, раз уж ты провела его через последнее испытание.

Плечи Гарри опустились, и она почувствовала себя более чем подавленной. Значит, Седрик теперь избегает её, да? Наверное, ей следовало этого ожидать.

Гермиона увидела выражение лица подруги и схватила её за руку, ведя к столу.

— Не обращай на него внимания, Гарри. Ему стоило бы поучиться манерам.

— Да, — сказала Гарри, пытаясь подбодрить Гермиону.

— Итак, ты уже знаешь, что наденешь на Святочный Бал? — спросила Гермиона. Было очевидно, что она просто пытается сменить тему; ни одну из них ни капли не интересовал бал.

— Ммм… На самом деле у меня нет ничего особенно нарядного.

— Что? Гарри! Я провожу тебя по магазинам в эти выходные. К счастью, у нас есть ещё немного времени.

Гарри кивнула, хотя на её лице отразилось сомнение, которое она испытывала.

— К счастью, — повторила она, стараясь казаться хоть немного взволнованной этой перспективой. Ни одна их них не заботилась о подобных вещах, но Гарри знала, что Гермиона изо всех сил старается подбодрить её.

Они были друзьями, потому что ни одна из них не вписывалась в общую группу девушек. Гермиона увлекалась чтением и исследованиями. А Гарри — Квиддичем и спортом. Все остальные девушки были увлечены сплетнями о мальчиках, макияже и одежде.

Не то чтобы Гарри не хотела быть их подругой, но она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке в их компании, особенно когда дело касалось макияжа и одежды. Она выросла, нося обноски своего кузена Дадли (что не очень-то льстило её фигуре), и на разговорах о мальчиках. Ну, что ж… На самом деле она не очень-то интересовалась романтикой. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы все это происходило с ней более естественно, как с другими девушками.

Довольно скоро наступили выходные, и Гермиона потащила её по разным магазинам одежды, изготовителям мантий, продавцам обуви и прилавкам косметики. Гермиона ворковала о том, какого цвета платье ей следует надеть (тёмно-зелёное в тон глазам), из какого материала, как оно должно быть скроено. Подходящие туфли на низком каблуке, зелёная лента для волос. Гарри решила, что вместо макияжа она просто нанесёт тушь и чистый блеск для губ. Гермиона одобрила её выбор.

После всего этого у неё наконец-то было готово всё для Святочного Бала. Всё, кроме сопровождения на вечеринку. Гермиона призналась, что Виктор Крам пригласил её. Гарри поздравила её с широкой улыбкой и похлопала по плечу. Она также многозначительно повела бровями, оставив Гермиону краснеть и бормотать: «Гарри!»

Гарри рассмеялась, подумав, что это забавно, что она так легко смогла смутить подругу. Хотя сама она никогда не была влюблена и училась в основном на любовных романах и книгах по анатомии. Иногда смотрела телевизор.

Девушки в их общежитии также иногда говорили о сексе, либо громко дразня и вульгарно, либо приглушенным шёпотом, который никогда не был достаточно низким. Гарри была безразлична к этой теме; в любом случае, не похоже, чтобы кто-то из мальчиков в Хогвартсе точно поймал её взгляд.

И всё же она приготовилась к танцам. На её платье был встроенный корсет, который она заставила Гермиону зашнуровать так туго, как только могла, подтягивая её достаточно большие груди. Она надела на волосы заколку, позволив им лежать мягкими волнами вместо обычного неопрятного беспорядка. После этого она также заручилась помощью Гермионы с её макияжем.

После того, как она была полностью готова, даже она не могла отрицать, что выглядит прекрасно в зеркале. Гермиона смотрела на нее с восхищением в глазах.

— Ты выглядишь великолепно, Гарри. Все, кто не пригласил тебя на танцы — идиоты.

Гарри покраснела от похвалы.

— Спасибо, Гермиона. Я чувствую себя принцессой или, может быть, невестой.

На лице Гермионы появилось задумчивое выражение, такое же, какое появлялось всякий раз, когда она соединяла точки в какой-нибудь сложной головоломке.

— Знаешь, не так давно королевские особы выходили замуж в таком возрасте. Это на самом деле считалось нормой, и если вы не были обручены с кем-то до шестнадцати лет, то предполагалось, что вы были изгоем.

Гарри моргнула, глядя на свою лучшую подругу, удивляясь, откуда у нее такое внезапное изменение настроения.

— Эм, хорошо.

— Это предназначалось в основном для особо влиятельных людей, но также использовалось как средство защиты тех, кто ещё не получил богатство или власть. — продолжила Гермиона, приступая к своему макияжу.

Гарри кивнула в ответ на слова подруги, зная, что иногда, когда Гермиона уходит по касательной, лучше просто переждать.

— Но как это можно использовать в качестве защиты, если другому человеку тоже пятнадцать или шестнадцать лет? — спросила Гарри.

— О, это потому, что они всегда соединяли их с разницей в возрасте. Конечно, это практика прекратилась очень давно в маггловском мире, но волшебники остановились только меньше века назад. Поскольку волшебники живут намного дольше магглов, разница в возрасте более социально приемлема. В конце концов, какая разница в десять лет, когда ведьмы и волшебники живут больше двухсот лет? Какая разница в двадцать лет?

— Они действительно это делали? — Недоверчиво спросила Гарри. — Но это все равно, что выйти замуж за такого же старого человека, как твои родители.

Гермиона пожала плечами, критически разглядывая свой макияж в зеркале и проверяя, нет ли ошибок.

— Это не имело значения, я полагаю.

Гарри промычала нечто одобрительное, когда разум грубо вернул её к Волдеморту. Она лениво размышляла, каково это, быть помолвленной с таким старым мужчиной, но потом поймала себя на мысли и оторвалась от них. Она же не могла на самом деле так думать, верно? Гарри мысленно встряхнула себя и улыбнулась, когда Гермиона сказала:

— Готова?

— Наверное, да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.переводчицы   
> Эстетика и музыка к главе: https://vk.com/wall-179108513_123


	3. Откровения

Гермиона и Гарри вошли в Большой зал, который был преображен и украшен для бала в довольно пышной манере. Сама того не желая, Гарри чувствовала себя принцессой в своем платье и в своем окружении. Все были одеты официально, как члены королевской семьи. Реальность вскоре вмешалась, когда Виктор подошел, чтобы предложить руку Гермионе, и она поняла, что никто не придет, чтобы оказать ей такую же любезность.

Гермиона посмотрела на нее, а Гарри улыбнулась и отмахнулась.

— Иди развлекайся, — сказала она, улыбаясь своей подруге, когда её уводил на танцпол кавалер.

Гермиона выглядела вне себя от радости, и Гарри не могла быть в плохом настроении из-за этого. Вместо того чтобы задержаться на месте, она начала пробираться к столикам, за которыми сидели одинокие люди и не танцующие.

Она так и не добралась до места назначения, потому что Дамблдор скользил к ней сквозь толпу студентов. Он остановил её, положив руку на плечо, что заставило её почувствовать себя немного неловко, когда его рука легла на рукав её платья так, что он коснулся части обнаженной кожи. Она проигнорировала это чувство.

— Гарри, я хотел бы поговорить с тобой наедине.

Волна беспокойства прошла сквозь неё. Желание Дамблдора поговорить с ней не сулило ничего хорошего. Интересно, что случилось на этот раз?

Она молча кивнула, следуя за Дамблдором обратно через толпу. Удивительно, но Снейп, Макгонагалл и даже Драко последовали за ними обоими в пустую комнату. Дамблдор немедленно установил защиту от посторонних глаз, выглядя очень серьезно. На лице Снейпа была его обычная ухмылка, и Драко выглядел таким же смущенным, как и она сама. Макгонагалл просто выглядела обеспокоенной. Она знала: что бы там ни было сказано, ей это совсем не понравится. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы рядом с ней была Гермиона, но она также не хотела отрывать свою лучшую подругу от заслуженного свидания.

— Что случилось? — Наконец спросила Гарри, не найдя никакого намека ни на одном из их лиц присутствующих.

Неожиданно Дамблдор посмотрел на Снейпа, словно ожидая объяснений. Снейп раздраженно фыркнул, но все же начал:

— Как тебе хорошо известно, я ношу на себе темную метку. С недавних пор она потемнела. Единственная причина для этого будет означать, что Темный Лорд снова возродился.

Макгонагалл ахнула, побледнев от шока. Драко выглядел таким же ошарашенным.

— Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? — Спросила Макгонагалл, глядя на Дамблдора.

— Когда он был изгнан, метка из темно-черной превратилась в бледную тень. Теперь она снова черная, и я чувствую его присутствие. — Ответил Снейп.

— Но как это могло случиться? — Продолжала Макгонагалл.

Гарри почувствовала, как в ней нарастает чувство вины, и теперь она глубоко сожалела, что не сообщила никому о воскрешении Волдеморта раньше. Но теперь она знала, что наконец-то пришло время заговорить.

— Я знаю как, — сказала она, эффектно заставив замолчать всех в комнате. Все они повернулись и посмотрели на нее широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Это произошло во время последнего соревнования на турнире. Портключ, к которому мы с Седриком прикоснулись, не сразу перенес нас на квиддичное поле. Сначала он отправил нас на кладбище. Это было то же самое кладбище, которое я видела в своих видениях раньше. Но прежде чем я наконец поняла это, Пожиратель Смерти оглушил и связал Седрика. Он сказал, что убьет его, если я не сделаю точно так, как они сказажут, и не выполню ритуал.

— Гарри, — послышался сочувственный голос Дамблдора.

— Скажи нам, что ты этого не делала! — Произнес Малфой, заговорив в первый раз с тех пор, как оказался в комнате.

Гарри перевела взгляд на него, стараясь не пролить ни капли слез.

— А что мне оставалось делать? Я не могла позволить ему умереть!

— А что это был за ритуал? — Спросил Снейп резким и аналитическим тоном. По какой-то причине холодность его голоса успокаивала своей фамильярностью. На это, по крайней мере, она могла рассчитывать, даже если это была ненависть от её мастера зелий. Это достаточно успокоило её, чтобы она могла сдержать слезы.

— Пожиратель Смерти сказал, что мне надо порезать руку и пролить кровь в котел. Он был огромен, достаточно велик, чтобы в нем можно было купаться.

Маги выглядели испуганными, каждый из них думал об одном и том же. Магия крови. Это было мощно, связывающе и полностью запрещено.

— Он заставил меня сказать несколько слов, когда я это делала. Я должна была сказать: «Кровь врага, добровольно отданная, я воскрешу моего врага». — Ей было так стыдно, и она не знала, как много ей надо сказать, если она вообще хотела рассказать им все это. Но она все равно продолжала:

— Петтигрю положил Волдеморта в зелье. — Она не рассказала о том, что ударила его церемониальным ножом и радостно смотрела, как он истекает кровью. — Когда все было сделано, он поднялся из котла. Он…

Они все ждали, что она продолжит.

— Продолжай, Гарри, — мягко подбодрила её Макгонагалл. Гарри кивнула, одарив её благодарным взглядом.

— Он коснулся моего лба. Но это было не больно. Это чувствовалось… странно, — сказала она, не желая говорить им, что это было ощущение эйфории. Но казалось, что Снейп видит её насквозь.

— Странно? Как?

Гарри покраснела, в её глазах появились слезы. На этот раз слезы были скорее от смущения и стыда, чем от безысходности.

— Хорошо. Это было приятно. Как будто он должен был прикоснуться ко мне. — Она огрызнулась, послав ему взгляд, который почти говорил: «Ну вот! Теперь ты счастлив? ’.

Они все выглядели сильно встревоженными этим, Дамблдор — еще меньше. Директор действительно посмотрел на нее… разочарованно. Так или иначе, это напугало её больше, чем реакция всех остальных.

— Ты же не можешь на самом деле сказать… — начал Малфой, но Гарри оборвала его, отказываясь принимать критику по поводу её предполагаемого статуса героя от него самого.

— Есть еще одна деталь, о которой я забыла упомянуть. Прежде чем я добавила свою кровь, я должна была посмотреть, как они добавляют несколько ингредиентов. Один из них был действительно странным. Это была книга, похожая на старый журнал в кожаном переплете. Я никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы книга использовалась в качестве ингредиента для зелья, — сказала она, её глаза сфокусировались на Снейпе, теперь излучая вопрос.

К несчастью, зельевар тоже выглядел озадаченным.

— Если бы книга сама по себе не обладала магическим свойством, то от нее не было бы никакого проку в зелье. Это не принесло бы никакого качества зелью, и обычно либо растворяется, либо остается на дне. Либо это не возымеет никакого эффекта, либо нарушит равновесие зелья. Но все это очень субъективно.

Так что на самом деле Снейп говорил, что он не знает. В любой другой ситуации Гарри с удовольствием воспользовалась бы случаем показать, что он чего-то не знает. Но сейчас она просто чувствовала себя смирившейся.

— Почему же вы никому не сообщили, когда это случилось? — Строго спросила Макгонагалл. Гарри поникла под ее пристальным взглядом, устыдившись того, что эта обычно добрая женщина обиделась на нее.

— Я не знала, кому рассказать, — честно призналась она, хотя старалась не смотреть никому в глаза, вместо того чтобы смотреть в землю. — И я не думала, что кто-нибудь мне поверит. По какой-то причине Волдеморт оставил нас в живых. Я была в шоке от турнира и всего, что случилось, что я не говорила. А потом прошло еще немного времени, и мне показалось, что на данный момент все в порядке.

Снейп уже собирался заговорить, но тут в разговор ворвался Драко, перепугав всех.

— А как же твоя рука? — Потребовал он ответа. — Разве мадам Помфри не заметила порез и не спросила тебя, откуда он взялся? Это не могло быть похоже на обычный порез.

И снова Гарри была сбита с толку. Она хотела сохранить эту часть в секрете.

— Фактически… У меня не было пореза, когда я вернулась. Прежде чем Волдеморт ушел со своими последователями, он исцелил меня. Я не знаю почему. Я не знаю, почему он не убил меня тогда. Конечно, он мог бы это сделать. Я была достаточно уязвима.

Эти слова заставили Дамблдора встревожиться еще больше. Он сунул руку в складки своего одеяния, чтобы достать банку лимонных леденцов, которую предложил всем присутствующим. Драко и Гарри отказались, но, к их удивлению, Снейп и Макгонагалл приняли приглашение. После того, как он положил одну из них в рот, обеспокоенный взгляд Дамблдора смягчился в приятной улыбке, которую она так хорошо знала.

— Теперь нам определенно есть о чем подумать. Простите, что беспокою вас обоих, когда вы должны танцевать и веселиться. Вам следует вернуться на бал и наслаждаться жизнью.

Это был явный намек, поэтому Гарри с большим трепетом последовала за Драко из комнаты. Внезапно она почувствовала себя совершенно неуместно в такой красивой одежде, когда её мысли о том, что произошло, закружились в голове. Она чувствовала себя виноватой и стыдилась всего этого. Может быть, если бы она сопротивлялась, они смогли бы вернуться, не воскрешая Волдеморта? И что с ней было не так, если она так сильно реагировала на прикосновение Волдеморта, с горечью подумала она.

Драко буквально вырвал её из раздумий, взяв за руку и ведя на танцпол. Это мгновенно вернуло её к реальности, когда она бросила на него взгляд, который говорил: «Какого черта ты делаешь? ’.

— Расслабься, я к тебе не пристаю, — насмешливо сказал Драко. Так или иначе, это действительно заставило её чувствовать себя лучше. — Нам нужно поговорить, — прошептал он в качестве объяснения.

— Я просто сегодня и так говорила больше, чем хотела, — сказала Гарри, хотя она все равно позволила увлечь себя в вальс.

Хотя она получила такое же количество танцевальных инструкций, как и все остальные, она обнаружила, что танцевать у неё получается вполне естественно. Может быть, это было потому, что она знала, как легко уравновесить свой вес благодаря тому, что так много играла в квиддич. К её удивлению, Малфой также был превосходным танцором, легко и грациозно проводя её через менее скоординированные массы.

Малфой просто послал ей осуждающе-понимающий взгляд на её слова, который на мгновение ошеломил её. Это была ее почти смертельная Немезида, но в данный момент ей казалось, что он видит её насквозь, как сквозь стекло.

— Поттер, хоть ты мне и не нравишься, но до меня дошло, что ты совершенно ничего не знаешь. — Ладно, значит, оскорбления, с которыми она могла бы полностью справиться. Этого и следовало ожидать. — Так что мне нужно сообщить тебе кое о чем. Ты же знаешь, что магия крови запрещена, — его острый взгляд заставил её лицо снова вспыхнуть от стыда. А ты не знаешь почему? — Гарри покачала головой, и вальс закончился.

Они прервали свой танец на мгновение, и она могла видеть Гермиону сквозь толпу. Гермиона улыбнулась ей, помахала рукой, а затем посмотрела на человека, с которым танцевала. Ее улыбка сменилась шоком, и она увидела вопрос в её глазах. Гарри только пожала плечами и покачала головой, а Гермиона кивнула в ответ, хотя смущение не покидало её глаз.

Музыка снова заиграла, и они продолжили свой танец, Драко ни на секунду не отпускал её талию.

— Это запрещено, потому что это самая могущественная и самая связующая магия. — Он пристально посмотрел ей в глаза, и она поняла, что не может отвести взгляд. — Что бы ни случилось дальше, Поттер, ты связана с ним. До какой степени, знает только он. Хотя бы частично.

— Частично? Что ты имеешь в виду? Но до этого мы были связаны друг с другом, ты это хочешь сказать? — Она знала, что в какой-то степени это должно быть правдой. Очевидно, они должны были стать смертельными врагами. Похоже, он действительно хотел её смерти, даже когда она родилась.

— Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, Поттер. Я, конечно, не знаю всех подробностей, но когда ты сказала… — он замолчал, задумчиво глядя на нее. — Ты знаешь историю короля Артура и Мерлина? — Спросил он вдруг, ни с того ни с сего.

— Да, по крайней мере маггловскую версию. Какое это вообще имеет отношение к делу? — Спросила она еще более растерянно, чем в начале разговора.

Драко покачал головой, игнорируя ее вопрос.

— Даже в маггловской версии есть доля правды, — ответил он. — Тогда ты знаешь, что Артур и Мерлин были связаны, связаны узами. — Гарри медленно кивнула. — Ты могла бы сделать такой вывод из этих историй.

— Да, но никто, вероятно, не говорил, что они были родственными душами. — Гарри с каждой минутой все больше запутывался. И снова она не могла понять, какое отношение все это имеет к делу. — Ну и что с того, что они там были? — Спросила она, начиная раздражаться и терять терпение от загадок Драко.

— Говорят, что когда они впервые встретятся, у них будет та же реакция, что и у тебя… с ним. Каждый раз, когда они прикасались друг к другу, они приходили в такую эйфорию, что теряли сознание. По мере того, как они становились все ближе, это уменьшалось, но никогда не исчезало.

Гарри побледнела, внезапно остановившись посреди танцпола. Драко остановился рядом с ней, глядя на нее своими бледными задумчивыми глазами.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он и я тоже…

— Две стороны одной монеты. — подтвердил он.

Она была в ужасе.

— Но… Нет! Ты ведь можешь ошибаться, правда? Я имею в виду, что может же быть другое объяснение? — Она замолчала, увидев в глазах Драко то, чего никогда не ожидала увидеть. Это была жалость. Он сказал все, что ей нужно было услышать. Другого объяснения не было. Волдеморт был её родственной душой. И все же она должна была убедиться в этом в последний раз. — А есть ли способ узнать это наверняка?

Драко кивнул и повел её прочь от танцпола. Она была рада, что её увели; от всех этих кружащихся тел у нее начала кружиться голова, особенно в свете этой новой информации. Он вывел её из большого зала через двойные двери, которые были открыты, чтобы показать преображенный сад, где студенты могли гулять и быть относительно одни. Они были освещены плавающими светящимися шарами, как слишком большие светлячки, которые ведут к беседке или дальше вниз по тропе к скамейкам вдоль дорожки.

Прежде чем они успели отойти достаточно далеко по тропинке, сзади послышался звук бегущих шагов. Они оба обернулись и увидели раскрасневшегося Рона Уизли.

— Эй, — сказал он Гарри, — этот парень тебе не мешает? — Спросил он, кивнув Малфою. Они с Роном были хорошими знакомыми, но она не заходила так далеко, чтобы назвать его другом. Тем не менее, её сердце согрелось от того, что кто-то пытался защитить её честь.

— Нет, это не так. Мне нужно было подышать свежим воздухом, и он предложил проводить меня. Но всё равно спасибо за заботу.

Рон явно не раздражал Малфоя, но поверил ей на слово. Он кивнул, прежде чем вернуться внутрь, и она снова повернулась к Драко. Он стоял там с задумчивым видом.

— Ну же, ты же собирался мне кое-что показать, верно?

Он медленно кивнул, прежде чем повернуться и подвести её к менее освещенной скамейке. Они прошли мимо нескольких целующихся пар, и ей стало не по себе. Она ведь должна этого хотеть, не так ли? Чтобы её целовали и обнимали? Но что-то в этой мысли вызывало у нее тошноту, и она избегала смотреть им в глаза, следуя за Малфоем по пятам.

Они сели на скамейку, и он достал свою волшебную палочку. Она сделала то же самое, вспыхнув, когда ей пришлось залезть в вырез платья, чтобы сделать это. Ей больше некуда было её положить, рассудила она. И все же это было немного унизительно.

— Заклинание очень простое. Я тебе покажу. Для большинства людей это не работает.

— А почему? — Спросила она, прежде чем смогла остановиться. Конечно, ей было искренне любопытно, но она также избегала неизбежного.

— Потому что не у всех есть родственные души. Из тех, кто это делает, есть также шанс, что их родственная душа уже мертва. Или если не мертва, то есть факторы, которые их останавливают. Это не обычное заклинание для выполнения, потому что в этом просто много рисков. Например, другой человек может быть уже женат или слишком молод. Оно также может показать кентавра, дракона или какое-то другое магическое существо, которое не имеет права быть женатым. Обычно это заканчивается тем, что они становятся фамильярами.

Гарри кивнула, испугавшись, что чья-то родственная душа может быть настоящим троллем.

— Хорошо, это имеет смысл, — согласилась она. Драко кивнул, прежде чем поднять палочку.

— Ostende mihi faciem soulmate, — сказал он, взмахнув палочкой в странном свистящем движении. Сначала ничего не происходило, а потом перед ними начала вырисовываться туманная фигура. Медленно она начала формироваться в лицо. Очень специфическое лицо. Гарри чуть не задохнулась от шока.

— Это… но почему? Я имею в виду, ты же ненавидишь Уизли! Или, по крайней мере, ты так себя ведешь. А почему бы и нет, в этом нет никакого смысла…

Лицо Джинни Уизли рассеялось, крошечные искорки света уплыли прочь на ветру.

Драко одарил её снисходительным взглядом.

— Ты думаешь, что основная магия, которая является фундаментальной для нашего мира, заботится о мелких предрассудках? Магия родственной души не следует никакой рифме или логике, кроме своей собственной.

Так вот почему он был так озлоблен? Но она этого не знала.

— Твоя очередь, Поттер, — напомнил он ей.

— Родственная душа, которая является нормальной ведьмой, которая довольно красива между прочим, которая только случайно принадлежит к семье, с которой ты враждуешь, — это одно, Малфой. Но иметь его, — она понизила голос, — как родственную душу, это совсем другое. Так что, если это правда, тогда считай, что тебе очень повезло, — выплюнула она. Он только многозначительно посмотрел на нее.

Гарри отвела взгляд, но знала, что больше не сможет его отталкивать.

— Отлично, — отрезала она, поднимая палочку. — Ostende mihi faciem soulmate, — сказала она так тихо, что сама едва могла расслышать слова, копируя движение палочки, показанное ей Драко.

Мерцающий туман сформировался, показывая то лицо, которое заставляло её дрожать только от одного взгляда, хотя на самом деле его там не было.

Драко посмотрел на нее, ожидая подтверждения. Гарри тупо кивнула: «Да, это он.»


	4. Только забыть

Когда Гарри и Драко вернулись на бал, он уже начал стихать. Гермиона стояла рядом с Виктором у чаши с пуншем и выглядела такой взмокшей, словно танцевала всю ночь. Вероятно, так оно и было, потому что Крам выглядел почти так же. Как будто в молчаливом согласии, Драко и Гарри разделились, и последняя направилась к своей лучшей подруге.

Гермиона посмотрела на неё, и её глаза задумчиво блеснули. Гарри могла бы сказать, что здесь не будет конца вопросам и, возможно, поддразниванию. Но даже в этом случае ей придется сказать подруге правду. Если не сегодня, то в ближайшее время. Но сейчас ей казалось, что она говорила на эту тему гораздо больше, чем когда-либо хотела.

— Гарри! — С улыбкой сказала Гермиона, подходя к ней. Виктор вежливо наклонил голову.

— Привет, — сказала Гарри, невольно улыбнувшись подруге. — Весело проводишь время?

— Так и есть. И похоже, что ты тоже. Малфой? — Спросила она с растерянным и любопытным видом. Гарри покачала головой, не в силах примирить две мысли о «веселье» и «Малфое» одновременно.

— Едва ли. Я объясню позже, — пообещала она, взглянув на Виктора. Гермиона понимающе посмотрела на неё и тут же опустила глаза.

Студенты медленно начали расходиться по своим общежитиям, и Гарри ждала у двери, пока Гермиона попрощается с Виктором. Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её на ночь, и Гарри пришлось быстро отвернуть голову. Она чувствовала себя как смятое, мокрое бумажное полотенце, которое было выжато и использовалось много раз. Она лениво уставилась на свою ладонь, прослеживая место пореза. Гарри действительно не знала, куда клонится её жизнь, и она боялась это узнать.

Родственная душа Темного Лорда. Это была чрезвычайно сюрреалистическая мысль. Он убил её родителей, убил и замучил так много людей. Как же она могла быть другой стороной той же самой монеты с ним? Может быть, именно поэтому они от природы были склонны стать врагами.

Гермиона подошла к ней, выдернув её из задумчивости. Гарри машинально улыбнулась ей, хотя эта улыбка, вероятно, выглядела немного натянутой.

— Эй, с тобой все в порядке? — Озабоченно спросила Гермиона. Гарри кивнула, а затем сделал ей жест «давай уйдем отсюда».

Они молча шли бок о бок до своего общежития, мысли Гарри неохотно возвращались к темным волосам, серым глазам и родственной душе. Только когда они оказались в безопасности в своем общежитии, окруженные чарами, брошенными Гермионой, Гарри начала рассказывать. О турнире, о том, что произошло на кладбище (за исключением инцидента с Петтигрю), и о том, что открыл ей сегодня вечером Малфой.

Гермиона восприняла это спокойно, прервав лишь для того, чтобы прояснить один момент. Она выглядела потрясенной, но казалось, что её не слишком волнует родственная душа.

— Итак, — нервно сказала Гарри, — что же мне делать?

— Насчет чего именно? — Спросила Гермиона. По правде говоря, все это было слишком сложно принять. Волдеморт восстал из мертвых, и теперь он был родственной душой Гарри. И к тому же он не убил её. И они понятия не имели, каковы его планы или намерения.

— На счет всего. Но в первую очередь с тем, что он… Моя родственная душа, — сказала Гарри, с отвращением произнеся последнее слово.

Гермиона кивнула, задумчиво глядя на неё.

— Я провела небольшое исследование о родственных душах, Гарри. То, что он тебе подходит, ещё не значит, что ты похожа на него. И это не значит, что вам суждено влюбиться или что-то в этом роде. Родственные души, это не всегда о романтике, как магглы хотели бы думать. Это просто означает, что… ну, если я так скажу, то ты не очень утешишься.

— Скажи это! Мне нужно это услышать, пожалуйста! — Она скорее примет правду сейчас, чем будет готова к этому позже.

— Ну, это просто означает, что вы двое совместимы. Это лучший партнер, которого ты когда-либо могла бы иметь.

Ладно, возможно, ей следовало просто кивнуть и согласиться, а не задавать ещё больше вопросов.

— Но каким образом? Как я могу быть даже отдаленно совместимой с этим… с этим… вместе с ним?

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Магия родственной души по большей части не раскрыта. Никто не может контролировать её, и мы можем только изучать воздействие на тех, кто действительно имеет связь. Некоторые считают, что она связана с самой судьбой. Никто не может избавиться от неё, и никто не может призвать её. Это просто то, с чем ты родилась.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я просто застряла здесь? — Спросила Гарри, совершенно сбитая с толку.

Гермиона кивнула в знак солидарности, выглядя печальной.

— Боюсь, что так.

Вместо того чтобы продолжать зарывать свою самооценку, Гарри сменила тему. Вроде.

— У тебя есть родственная душа, Герми? — Возможно, это был слишком личный вопрос, но она достаточно хорошо знала свою подругу, чтобы понять, что та, вероятно, произнесла заклинание раскрытия своей второй половинки.

— Даже не знаю.

Ответ шокировал её. Обычно Гермиона с головой погружалась в поиск любой информации. Конечно же, она хотела бы знать что-то подобное? Она повторила свои мысли: «А почему бы и нет? Конечно же, ты хотела бы знать?»

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Если я произнесу заклинание и обнаружу, что у меня нет второй половинки, то буду крайне разочарована. Но если у меня есть родственная душа, и это окажется кто-то, кого я не знаю, или он уже женат, или если он дракон… Я бы предпочла не знать. Не обижайся, Гарри, но подумай о том, во что тебе обошлись твои собственные знания. Разве ты не предпочла бы остаться в неведении относительно этой истины, чем иметь на неё влияние?

Это было так не похоже на Гермиону, что она просто сидела и переваривала эти слова в течение секунды. Но, возможно, это было не так уж и непохоже на Гермиону, когда она так сказала. Она, вероятно, прочитала все предостережения против этого и усвоила их. И теперь, когда Гарри подумала об этом, она скорее хотела бы не знать точно, кто был её родственной душой. Она вспомнила эти серо-стальные глаза, его мрачный голос. Каково это, когда он прикасается к ней. Нет, она тоже предпочла бы не знать.

Гарри кивнула на эти слова, внезапно почувствовав себя абсолютно уверенной.

— Гермиона, ты можешь наложить на меня обливиэйт? Я больше ничего не хочу знать. Я думаю, что это было бы к лучшему.

Гермиона выглядела крайне встревоженной.

— Гарри, я знаю, что тебе не нравится эта информация, но, наверное, будет лучше, если ты её сохранишь.

Но Гарри уже качала головой, и в её глазах появился решительный блеск.

— Нет! Пожалуйста! Я хочу, чтобы он исчез. Все это, даже намеки. Разговор с Малфоем, и когда Волдеморт коснулся меня на кладбище. Ты можешь сделать это для меня?

— Разве ты не хочешь подумать об этом, Гарри? Может быть, завтра, если ты все еще будешь так себя чувствовать.

— Нет! Чары обливиэйта наиболее сильны, когда события только что произошли. Инцидент на кладбище будет тяжелым, но я прошу тебя попробовать. Пожалуйста! — Гарри пристально смотрела на неё, и Гермиона медленно сдалась.

— Это, вероятно, будет долгий процесс, и этот тип магии является сложным даже для меня. Мне нужно будет использовать легилименцию, чтобы зафиксировать то, что произошло на турнире.

Гарри кивнула, сосредоточившись.

— Ты уверена, Гарри? — В последний раз спросила Гермиона, обеспокоенная, но смирившаяся. Гарри просто кивнула в знак согласия.

-

Если не считать того, что Волдеморт воскрес из мертвых, остальная часть года все еще была скучной, не произошло ничего более примечательного или захватывающего. Лето было для Гарри таким же, как и всегда: загруженным рутинной работой и игнорируемым Дурслями, только если они чего-то не хотели.

Потом снова начались занятия в школе, и она с облегчением вздохнула, снова оказавшись в Хогвартсе. Это был единственный дом, который она когда-либо знала. Все только и говорили, что о новой учительнице Амбридж, сотруднице министерства магии. Гарри не обратила на это никакого внимания. Она знала, что Дамблдор предупредил министерство о том, что Волдеморт снова восстал, и они упрямо отказывались верить этому. Она была увлечена чтением писем, которые она тайно получила от Хедвиг, когда Дурсли спали.

Они постоянно говорили нелестные вещи о том, что Дамблдор был бредовым старым волшебником, который все выдумывал. Она не думала, что поверила бы в это, если бы не была там, когда это случилось. Гарри склонила голову набок, глядя в окно поезда и вспоминая ту ночь. Это был конец турнира, и она была с Седриком. Но портал привел ее на кладбище вместо Хогвартса. Она убила крысу, пролила кровь в зелье, и Волдеморт вышел из котла. После этого, однако, ее воспоминания становятся нечеткими, и следующее, что она помнит, это принятие ванны. Она покачала головой, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Вероятно, это был шок от сложившейся ситуации, сказала она себе, хотя и не могла избавиться от чувства разочарования из-за того, что не могла отчетливо вспомнить тот момент. И она пыталась вспомнить, что было после Бала, но как будто вся эта ночь не существовала. Гарри пожала плечами. Может быть, кто-то подлил слишком много алкоголя в пунш.

Гермиона подняла глаза от книги, послав ей обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Все в порядке, Гарри? — Гермиона часто спрашивала ее об этом в письмах, которые она присылала летом.

— Отлично, Гермиона. Я просто думала о бале в конце прошлого года. На самом деле, я не так уж много помню.

— Ну, это действительно было не так уж запоминающе, — со смехом сказала Гермиона, хотя в ее глазах было напряжение.

— Что-то случилось? — Спросила Гарри, внезапно задавшись вопросом, было ли что-то, что она должна была помнить. Гермиона покачала головой, возвращаясь к своей книге.

Неужели она чем-то обидела ее? Гарри не могла вспомнить, сказала ли она что-нибудь резкое своей подруге той ночью. Но Гермиона была не из тех, кто скрывает свой гнев. Если бы у нее была жалоба, она бы сказала это громко и ясно. Так что, скорее всего, все было не так. Гарри мысленно пожала плечами и съела шоколадную лягушку. Она снова получила карточку с Мерлином.

Первый урок с Долорес Амбридж был сущим кошмаром. Гарри уже хотелось ударить ее по лицу. По ее угрозам, тонко завуалированным сладким, фальшивым голоском, было очевидно, что она хочет отомстить Гарри. И к тому же, ее мода была ужасна. Неужели эта женщина не знает, что она уже не маленькая девочка? Даже ее одежда была отвратительной.

Тем не менее, жизнь продолжалась, и не было больше ни слова о Волдеморте.

Пока не было.

Самым неожиданным образом Люциус Малфой ворвался в Хогвартс, требуя аудиенции у Альбуса Дамблдора и Северуса Снейпа.

— Луций, чему я обязан такой радостью? — Спокойно спросил Дамблдор, словно приветствуя старого друга.

— Вот этим! — Он резко сплюнул, оттягивая рукав своего одеяния и обнажая руку перед старым волшебником, — Вот чему ты обязан этим удовольствием! — У него был убийственный вид. Его рука была гладкой и бледной.

— Что… — Дамблдор опустил глаза, затем на его лице появилось потрясенное выражение. — Я позову Северуса.

Пока он ждал, Луций расхаживал взад и вперед, а в его глазах назревала буря.

Когда Северус прибыл, он не выглядел удивленным присутствием Луция.

— Так это и с тобой случилось? — Спросил он, плавно останавливаясь прямо в кабинете Дамблдора.

— Значит, это правда? — Спросил Люциус, не останавливаясь, чтобы ответить на вопрос Снейпа. — Он исчез? Вот так просто? — Он, наконец, закончил свое хождение на неудобном для разговора расстоянии от мастера зельев.

— Покажи мне, Северус. — Сказал Дамблдор. Снейп сделал, как ему было велено, задрав рукав, чтобы показать свою чистую кожу.

Луций выглядел так, словно сходит с ума.

— Он нас не вызывал, а теперь еще и это? — Он бросил на Дамблдора свирепый взгляд, как будто это было его личное дело.

Дамблдор казался невозмутимым. Он сунул руку в складки своего одеяния и достал маленькую жестянку.

— Лимонный леденец? — Предложил он, протягивая руку, чтобы Луций взял ее. Северус кивнул в его сторону.

— В них содержится успокоительное зелье. Я бы принял предложение.

Медленно, словно потянувшись за ядовитой змеей вместо банки лимонных леденцом, он взял одну и положил себе в рот. Постепенно к мужчине вернулось самообладание.

— Скажи мне, Луций, почему ты включил меня в это дело? Конечно, это было бы слишком откровенно для вашей истинной преданности? — Спросил Дамблдор, сидя в своем кресле с высокой спинкой.

— Похоже, что у меня больше нет привязанностей. Темная метка исчезла, поскольку, кажется, что Темный Лорд ничего не требует от своих предполагаемых последователей. — Усмехнулся Луций, опершись обеими руками на трость. — И вы бы все равно узнали об этом развитии событий, — сказал он, взглянув на Снейпа. — Я пришел сюда спросить, не слышали ли вы чего-нибудь. Его намерения, его планы.

Северус знал Луция достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что тот был в ужасе. Они оба знали, что это означает; ни один из них не будет иметь защиты, если Темный Лорд таким образом решит напасть на них. Но дело было не только в этом. Люциус был человеком самосохранения больше всего на свете.

Луций, как обычно сдержанный и даже под успокоительным зельем, нервничал. Просто немного сжал и ослабил хватку на трости. Его черные кожаные перчатки, тихо скрипящие от напряжения, были тем, что выдавало его.

— Мне просто нужно знать, — сказал он после долгой паузы, — что Хогвартс останется безопасным убежищем. — А, значит, дело было не только в нем. Речь шла о Драко.

— Я делаю все, что могу, чтобы гарантировать, что все студенты в безопасности от вреда, — заверил Дамблдор. — Я не слышал ни о каком необычном движении, и если вас не вызвали, то можно с уверенностью предположить, что Волдеморт не нуждался в помощи своих самых доверенных соратников. Однако, это не означает, что он не строит никаких планов.

Луций переварил сказанное и, быстро кивнув, повернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты. Он помедлил у двери, подождал немного, прежде чем сказать: «Вы будете держать меня в курсе дела?»

— Я позову тебя, если что-нибудь случится.

Он еще раз быстро кивнул и вышел. Снейп посмотрел на Дамблдора, потерявшись в этих событиях.

— А когда эта метка исчезла? — Спросил Дамблдор.

— Сегодня утром её уже не было. Я заметил это, когда одевался. У меня не было времени сообщить вам об этом.

— И что ты обо всем этом думаешь? — Задумчиво спросил Дамблдор, отправляя в рот очередную лимонную дольку. Снейп медленно покачал головой.

— Я не могу избавиться от чувства, что он замышляет что-то еще более зловещее, что-то такое, в чем он уверен, что ему не понадобится ничья помощь. Может быть, его паранойя достигла нового пика?

Все это были лишь слепые домыслы.


	5. В этом эфирном сиянии

Гарри проснулась, задыхаясь в холодном поту, размахивая руками, а ее сердце бешено колотилось, что она чувствовала, словно колибри бьется о ее грудную клетку изнутри. Должно быть, она кричала, потому что Гермиона уже сидела возле нее, протягивая руку с палочкой, чтобы бросить Люмос.

— Гарри? Что случилось?

Это был не первый раз, когда она просыпалась с криком от ночных кошмаров, и не последний. Однако, этот сон был совсем другим. Он казался сюрреалистичным, но в то же время осязаемым. Да и кошмаром это точно не было.

Гарри покачала головой, подняв руку, чтобы прижать к ее все еще трепещущему сердцу. Она не могла точно вспомнить все детали, но они определенно начинали возвращаться к ней все яснее и яснее. Это было совсем не то, что она хотела бы рассказать Гермионе.

— Ничего, ничего особенного. — Сказала она неубедительно, потому что все еще тяжело дышала, и голос ее дрожал. Гермиона выглядела обеспокоенной, но она знала достаточно, чтобы не давить на подругу в данный момент.

— Хорошо. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

И снова Гарри покачала головой.

— Мне просто нужно подумать. Сколько сейчас времени?

Гермиона произнесла заклинание, и время осветилось на дисплее, чтобы они обе могли видеть. 4:26 утра. Цифры померкли, а мысли Гарри все еще лихорадочно метались. Теперь она окончательно проснулась и знала, что не сможет заснуть даже в такую сильную засушливую погоду.

Быстро приняв решение, она откинула одеяло и встала с кровати.

— Я собираюсь пойти прогуляться.

— Гарри, уже давно прошел комендантский час. Если профессор поймает тебя…

— Профессора так поздно не патрулируют, Миона. Кроме того, я буду очень осторожна и возьму свою мантию-невидимку. Мне просто нужно прогнать сон, все будет хорошо. Сейчас уже никто не проснется.

Гермиона медленно кивнула, хотя бы потому, что знала: Гарри не изменит своего решения.

— Хорошо. Только будь осторожна.

Гарри кивнула в знак согласия, когда она натянула свою мантию и схватила мантию-невидимку. Гермиона встревоженно смотрела, как Гарри исчезла и ушла прочь. Картина открывалась и закрывалась, казалось бы, сама собой. Она могла только удивляться нынешнему состоянию своей лучшей подруги.

В коридорах было темно и пустынно, даже картины спали в своих рамках. Некоторые из них громко храпели, когда Гарри проходила мимо. Единственным звуком были ее тихие шаги, громкие в окружающей тишине. Но Гарри это не волновало, единственное, что было у нее на уме — тревожный сон, который она только что пережила.

_Во сне она была там, в спальне, стоя в красивом белом платье с замысловатым узором из бисера и кружев. Перед ней стояло зеркало, из огромных витражных окон в комнату просачивался слабый сумеречный свет. Комната была красиво оформлена, полна зелени и жизни. На кровати были разбросаны розовые лепестки, словно подношение. Она выглядела прелестно, ее волосы были уложены в идеальные локоны, украшенные жемчугом и стеклянными бусинками. Она стояла перед зеркалом, восхищенно разглядывая себя на мгновение, прежде чем дверь открылась и впустила высокого мужчину._

_Гарри повернулась с широкой улыбкой на лице, когда увидела его. Но она узнала его — холодные серые глаза, красиво причесанные черные волосы. Ее сердце затрепетало и, кажется, остановилось, улыбка застыла на ее лице, прежде чем счастливое выражение лица сменилось ужасом. Он улыбался ей — жестокая вещь только потому, что она знала этого человека. Волдеморт был одет в темно-серый костюм, его галстук и рубашка подчеркивали оттенки серого. Они заставляли его глаза цвета бронзы сиять еще ярче._

_— Гарри, — прошептал он, протягивая ей руку, и голос его был мрачен и трепетно соблазнителен. Ее губы приоткрылись в шоке, но ни слова не сорвалось с них. Она почувствовала, что вся дрожит. Ее тело повиновалось импульсу, и она нерешительно потянулась, чтобы взять его за руку. Она ненавидела его, но это было так хорошо, так правильно, чтобы поделиться этим контактом. Он притянул ее ближе, когда сделал шаг вперед, а другой рукой обхватил ее щеку._

_У Гарри было так много вопросов, но ее голос подвел ее. Она наклонилась к его руке, прижатой к щеке, наслаждаясь теплом и неприкрытыми эмоциями под ней. «Почему ты здесь?» — Она хотела спросить. Или, может быть, «Зачем ты меня трогаешь?»  
Вместо этого она сказала: «Что ты делаешь? — К счастью, ее голос звучал нормально._

_Волдеморт издал недовольный звук, притягивая ее ближе и оставляя целомудренный, но продолжительный поцелуй на ее лбу._

_— Это не то, что я делаю, любовь моя. Это то, что я уже сделал._

_Брови Гарри в замешательстве поползли вверх._

_— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Волдеморт только усмехнулся в ответ. — Что ты хочешь этим сказать?! — Спросила она более настойчиво, лишь частично высвобождаясь из его объятий._

_— Не беспокойся сейчас о таких вещах, любовь моя, — сказал он успокаивающе, притягивая ее к кровати. — Ты скоро сама все узнаешь._

_Гарри чувствовала себя так, словно ее околдовали, хотя это было не похоже ни на одно заклинание, которое она когда-либо знала раньше. Его присутствие казалось магнетическим, как будто она должна была последовать за ним. Ее ноги начали двигаться прежде, чем она приняла решение, пока она не легла на покрытую лепестками роз кровать, ее эфирное белое платье было изящно разложено вокруг нее. Волдеморт последовал за ней, его колени вдавились в матрас под ней. Одна рука была прижата к ее голове, другая обводила ее губы. Ее сердце бешено колотилось, и она не могла оторвать взгляд от его серо-голубых глаз._

_Он смотрел на нее благоговейно, как будто тоже чувствовал какое-то магнетическое притяжение._

_— В данный момент я не могу сделать большего, но этого должно быть достаточно, — сказал он тихо, почти с сожалением. Затем он наклонился вперед, и ему показалось, что из легких Гарри выкачали весь воздух._

_«Он собирается поцеловать меня, он собирается поцеловать меня, О мой Бог…» — но ее мысли прервались, когда их губы встретились._

_Она почти ничего не ожидала от такого рода вещей, но не ожидала увидеть реальность. Губы Волдеморта были очень мягкими, когда они обхватили ее, и она издала удивленный, потрясенный, тихий звук удовольствия. Ее руки неуверенно поднялись, одна легла ему на плечо, другая прошлась по его шелковистым волосам. Он прижался еще сильнее, углубляя поцелуй._

_Поначалу Гарри не знала, что делать, но когда она освоилась, то с энтузиазмом ответила на поцелуй, частично забыв, с кем именно она сейчас целовалась. Все эти мысли улетучились из ее головы, и вскоре она уже прижималась к нему, преследуя интенсивное наслаждение его губ. Она определенно понимала, как люди могут стать зависимыми от этого. Их губы начали потихоньку раздвигаться, и она сладко застонала, когда его скользкий язык заплясал по ее нижней губе. Внезапно ей больше всего на свете захотелось завладеть этим языком для себя, и она уже не задавалась вопросом «почему»._

_Гарри еще сильнее раздвинула свои губы под его натиском, пробуя его на вкус осторожным прикосновением языка к его нижней губе. Волдеморт издал стон, темный рокот, который звучал совсем не так, как ее собственный, но тем не менее послал ударную волну удовольствия, танцующую вдоль ее тела. Она чувствовала, как предвкушение собирается между ее бедрами, и осознание этого только еще больше заводило ее. Волдеморт преследовал ее язык своим собственным, и когда их языки встретились, она извивалась под ним. Она хотела большего, но ей хотелось целовать его так вечность._

_Он слегка отстранился, его глаза были немного дикими и светились синим еще ярче. Его волосы были в беспорядке от ее пальцев, но она нашла это только более привлекательным._

_— Ты моя, Гарри. Моя. Я скоро приду за тобой._

Его слова были похожи на ведро ледяной воды, и она резко вышла из забытия, внезапно осознав в полной мере, кто это был. Как только она начала паниковать, она проснулась, ее сердце все еще бешено билось. Но место между ее ног тоже было очень скользким. Так что нет, она не хотела делиться этим сном с Гермионой. Как объяснить подруге, что тебе только что приснился странный мокрый сон о недавно воскресшем Темном Лорде? Да, ты просто не знаешь!

И вот теперь она смотрела на озеро, гладкое, как стекло, потому что даже гигантский кальмар спал. Гарри была совершенно сбита с толку… Как правильно, и сексуально. Ее сердце все еще колотилось, когда она думала о деталях этого сна, но она не могла стряхнуть его. Это казалось таким реальным, как предчувствие или какая-то проекция. Но какого черта Волдеморт проецируется в ее сны только для того, чтобы… ох… И кроме того, она была уверена, что вторжение в ее разум было невозможно. Даже самые лучшие окклюменты должны были поддерживать зрительный контакт.

Так что это, очевидно, означало, что все происходящее здесь было ее собственной ошибкой, ее собственным разумом, вызвавшим такие незаконные темные фантазии. И это откровенно напугало ее до смерти. Она не хотела ни с кем делиться этим секретом, но и не хотела просто игнорировать его и надеяться, что он исчезнет. По какой-то причине ей казалось, что с этим она не сможет справиться сама, и ей нужно было как-то получить помощь. Она просто еще не знала, что делать.

Гарри не знала, как долго она стояла там, глядя на озеро и размышляя, но снаружи уже становилось немного светлее, когда она наконец решила выйти из оцепенения и вернуться в башню Равенкло. Она не знала, было ли это из-за недовольного выражения ее лица, или из-за того, что картина сжалилась над ней, но на этот раз дверь распахнулась, даже не спросив загадку.

— Спасибо, — быстро прошептала она и направилась обратно в общежитие.

Никто из других учеников еще не проснулся, кроме Гермионы, которая, возможно, все это время волновалась и ждала ее. Гермиона, как всегда, уткнулась носом в книгу, но Гарри знала, что это всего для общего развития, а не для занятий; Гермиона уже закончила все предстоящие эссе, которые должны были быть написаны. Она чувствовала себя плохо, особенно когда оторвалась от книги с озабоченным выражением лица.

Вместо того чтобы сказать ей «доброе утро» или «я в порядке», Гарри вместо этого спросила ее:

— Ты знаешь какие-нибудь очищающие сны заклинания? Я думаю, что со мной действительно что-то случилось, и я надеюсь, что что-то вроде этого поможет это исправить.

Гермиона приподняла бровь, хотя она прекрасно переносила все странности подруги, который проснулась чертовски рано.

— Очищающие? Ты имеешь в виду подсознание? Я могу заглянуть в него. — Это было все, что она сказала, не задавая слишком подробных вопросов. Она знала Гарри, и та обязательно поделится им, когда будет готова. Если она вообще когда-нибудь будет готова.

Они встали и собрались, когда все остальные ученики зашевелились, тихо двигаясь в утренней дреме. Вот и все, что они сказали на эту тему в тот день, хотя Гарри никогда не забывала об этом.

Излишне говорить, что она очень устала, так как день тянулся медленно, и ей совсем не хотелось идти на урок Амбридж. С этой женщиной было трудно иметь дело даже в обычный день. Ей не помогало то, что она продолжала отрицать существование Волдеморта, но Гарри знала, когда нужно держать рот на замке. Иногда.

Хотя сегодня она была вспыльчива, и Амбридж «учила» их различать ядовитые растения от съедобных. То, чему Снейп уже научил их на первом курсе. По какой-то причине, Гарри наконец-то огрызнулась.

— Простите, профессор, но как это поможет нам защититься от темных искусств? Я совершенно уверена, что Волдеморт не будет пытаться убедить меня съесть паслен.

Взгляд Амбридж остановился на ней, ее ужасные жабьи глаза расширились от негодования.

— Ну, я совершенно уверена, что это так, Мисс Поттер, поскольку Волдеморт мертв. В ближайшее время он никого ни к чему принуждать не будет.- Сказала она своим отвратительно чопорным и снисходительным тоном. Хотя ее опровержение вызвало хихиканье у нескольких студентов, напряжение все еще было смертельно сильным в комнате.

Гарри стиснула зубы и ответила самым сладким голосом, на который была способна в присутствии Амбридж:

— На самом деле, профессор, он вполне здоров и жив. Я видела, как он поднялся из котла в самом конце прошлого года. По крайней мере, в одном мы согласны: он не будет пытаться отравить меня. Я совершенно уверена, что он будет пытаться схватить меня и медленно убивать гораздо более мучительными способами.

Ноздри Амбридж раздулись, и она выглядела так, как будто сама собиралась бросить непростительный заклятие в Гарри прямо сейчас.

— Мисс Поттер, такой леди, как вы, совершенно не подобает распространять такие ужасные слухи. Это не самое легкое наказание, которое я могу дать за такой проступок. Вы будете отбывать наказание вместе со мной дважды в неделю в обозримом будущем, пока я не сочту нужным завершить его. Начиная с завтрашнего дня.

И Гарри не думала, что ее день может стать еще хуже.


	6. Очищение

Дамблдор был обеспокоен, если не сказать больше. Как и Снейп, Макгонагалл, и, особенно, Драко. Драко знал, что Волдеморт был родственной душой Гарри, и решил, что девушка, очевидно, решила проигнорировать эту информацию. Он воспринял это спокойно, так как у него все равно не было особых причин много с ней разговаривать. Он не заговаривал об этом со времен прошлогодних танцев, хотя бы потому, что знал, как это огорчает Гарри. Не то чтобы он сильно беспокоился о том, огорчит ее это или нет.

Ему просто было интересно, сделали ли взрослые в этой комнате те же выводы, что и он. Может быть, они также видели признаки того, что Волдеморт и Гарри были родственными душами? Если нет, то он не собирался их уведомлять.

Однако у Дамблдора были свои собственные размышления, зная, что связь Гарри и Волдеморта была не совсем нормальной. Однако он не был слишком сосредоточен на этом, за исключением того, как он мог бы использовать это в своих интересах в будущем. Нет, сейчас он был больше сосредоточен на самом Волдеморте и тайне исчезающих меток Пожирателей Смерти. Он нервничал, не зная, каким будет следующий шаг Волдеморта.

В дверь его кабинета постучали, и он пригласил гостей войти. Северус Снейп вошел внутрь, кроткая Гарри Поттер следовала за ним. 

— Северус! Гарри! — Весело воскликнул он, жестом приглашая их войти. — Входите, входите, присаживайтесь. Лимонные леденцы?

— Нет, — коротко покачал головой Северус. Гарри даже не ответила, только покачала головой. Она была бледна как полотно. — В чем дело, моя дорогая? — Прямо спросил ее Дамблдор, на мгновение проигнорировав Снейпа.

— Я… — Она посмотрела на Северуса широко раскрытыми глазами, явно не желая отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Мисс Поттер говорит, что ей снятся особенно тревожные сны о недавно воскресшем Темном Лорде. Однако она не говорила ничего конкретного. Она попросила своих друзей, Гермиону, выполнить очищающий ритуал. — Сухо доложил Снейп.

— О, очищающий ритуал, а? Какой именно?

— Ритуал, который они проводили, был «Mundacio ad Omnibus».

Впервые в жизни Гарри увидела, как Дамблдор потерял самообладание. Он поперхнулся лимонным леденцом во рту, чуть не подавившись им. — Mundacio ad Omnibus?! — Спросил он громче, чем она когда-либо слышала без использования заклинания. Гарри еще глубже ушла в себя. Дамблдор помолчал, немного приходя в себя.

— Гарри, — снова начал он, на этот раз более спокойно. — А ты не знаешь, каковы последствия этого ритуала?

— Избавление от проклятий, нечистот и темной магии? — Сказала она, хотя ее голос был слабым и хриплым.

— Это не значит просто «избавиться» от них, Гарри. Он полностью развеивает их, освобождая от всякой вины даже в суде. Знали ли вы, что выполнение этого ритуала будет рассматриваться как очень большое признание вины?

— Признание вины? — Гарри осторожно выпрямилась, а глаза ее были размером с блюдца. — Но я не сделала ничего такого, в чем можно было бы обвинить меня.

— Я знаю, но, возможно, те, кто работает в министерстве, не будут так уверены в этом. Однако есть одна хорошая вещь, которая из этого выйдет, — продолжил Дамблдор.

Снейп и Гарри с сомнением уставились на него. 

— Темная или намеренно вредная магия никогда больше не сможет быть использована против тебя. Скажи мне, как ты смогла выполнить этот ритуал? Я уверен, что большинство ингредиентов довольно трудно найти?

Гарри виновато посмотрел на Снейпа. 

— Я заметил, что в моей кладовой пропало несколько довольно редких и ценных ингредиентов. К тому времени, как я нашел девочек, они уже завершили ритуал. — Яростно процедил Снейп.

Гарри выглядела так, словно она скорее провалится сквозь пол, чем будет оставаться в комнате в данный момент. 

— Но… но мой шрам исчез. — Тихо сказала она, глядя на свои туфли.

— Что?! — Снейп сказал это одновременно с Дамблдором.

Гарри снова посмотрела вверх, убирая волосы со лба. 

— Мой шрам исчез.

Да, так оно и было. Там, где когда-то был ее популярный шрам в виде молнии, идентифицирующий ее как Гарри-Поттер-девочка-которая-выжила, теперь была гладкая, бледная и безупречная кожа. Снейп и Дамблдор были озадачены.

— Что это значит, директор? Был ли мой шрам проклятием или чем-то в этом роде? — Спросила она, и ее голос стал более спокойным.

Дамблдор покачал головой. 

— Не знаю, моя дорогая девочка. Здесь есть о чем подумать. Северус, пожалуйста, отведи ее обратно в спальню, так как уже довольно поздно. Пока никакого наказания не будет, так как неясно, каковы будут последствия для этого. Спокойной ночи, Гарри, и постарайся больше не устраивать изменяющих жизнь ритуалов без согласия и надзора взрослых.

Гарри молча кивнула, выходя вслед за Снейпом из кабинета Дамблдора. И конечно же, Снейп ворчал на Гарри всю дорогу до башни Равенкло. Теперь он определенно собирался сделать ее день еще более ужасным. Слава Мерлину, что Дамблдор был так добр и снисходителен.

Вернувшись в общежитие, Гермиона встретила ее, заламывая руки. Она выглядела слишком взволнованной. 

— И, как все прошло? — Спросила она, страшно побледнев. 

Гарри тоже чувствовала себя неловко из-за того, что втянула Гермиону в неприятности, но она сказала Снейпу, что все это была ее идея, и что вся вина должна быть возложена на нее. 

— Все прошло отлично, Гермиона. Дамблдор даже не наказал меня. Хотя он, кажется, очень обеспокоен последствиями нашего маленького ритуала. — Сказала Гарри, и это неприятное ощущение в животе все еще не проходило.

— Он не объяснил, почему исчез твой шрам? — Спросила Гермиона.

Гарри покачала головой, начиная готовиться ко сну. 

— Нет, он даже не думал об этом. Он просто сказал, что этот ритуал может быть истолкован как признание вины.

— Из-за того, что он очищает мага даже от любой прошлой незаконной деятельности? Но это не та причина, по которой мы его использовали. — Сказала Гермиона, выглядя еще более бледной. — О, Гарри, мне так жаль. Я должна была найти более слабое заклинание, чтобы использовать его. А я и не думала…

— Все в порядке, Гермиона. Дамблдор сказал, что, поскольку, мы использовали этот ритуал, я буду невосприимчива к любой темной магии или заклинаниям. Так что, на самом деле, ты просто спасла мою жизнь миллион раз.

Гермиона выглядела немного утешенной, но не так сильно, как хотелось бы Гарри. 

— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

— Спокойной ночи, Миона.


	7. Разрушитель Снов и Всего Хорошего

На следующее утро Гарри тупо уставилась на свой завтрак, недоумевая, почему она решила, что должна немедленно проделать этот очищающий ритуал с Гермионой вчера. Она уже устала, но когда Гермиона сказала, что нашла очищающее заклинание, Гарри с головой окунулась в книгу. После занятий она прокралась в кладовую Снейпа со своим плащом-невидимкой и взяла необходимые ингредиенты. Затем они приступили к приготовлению зелья (что, как ни странно, заняло совсем немного времени — всего два часа). После этого они приступили к ритуалу, который занял еще полтора часа.

Они как раз заканчивали, когда Снейп нашел их, выглядя абсолютно разъяренным. Гарри была физически и магически истощена в этот момент, ритуал забрал довольно много ее магии. А потом ее лично проводили в кабинет Дамблдора. Она была на все сто процентов уверена, что вот-вот потеряет все очки своего факультета.

Второй день подряд она засиживалась допоздна и была почти уверена, что у нее вот-вот взорвется голова. Она хотела провести этот дурацкий ритуал, в первую очередь для того, чтобы спать больше, а не меньше! И вдобавок ко всему, она вспомнила, что сегодня вечером у нее была встреча с Амбридж. «Последние два дня были тяжелыми», — размышляла она.

Она была так поглощена своей головной болью, что не заметила совы, прилетевшей с почтой. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока ей на голову не упало письмо. Она села, совершенно ошарашенная. Кто будет посылать ей письма? Все, кого она знала, сейчас сидели в этом зале. С любопытством она подняла его с того места, где он лежал на столе. Это был темно-синий конверт, запечатанный красным воском в форме змеиной головы.

«Ну, это совсем не похоже на дурное предчувствие», — подумала Гарри, прежде чем открыть его.

«Дорогая Гарри,

То, что вы сделали вчера вечером, было довольно грубым. Полагаю, вы не одобряете нашу связь. Однако, я должен сказать, что ритуал, который вы провели, неожиданно хорошо на мне сказался (хотя сомнительно, что вы добивались именно этого). Но это не меняет моих долгосрочных планов. С наилучшими пожеланиями.

Темный Лорд»

Гарри уставилась на письмо, читая и перечитывая его с нарастающей паникой. Неужели это была шутка?

— От кого это письмо? — Спросила Гермиона, пытаясь заглянуть ей через плечо. Гарри быстро спрятала его под мантию, чем вызвала удивленный взгляд Гермионы.

— Да так, неважно, — ответила Гарри немного напряженным голосом.

В ее бессонном, бредовом состоянии Гарри внезапно охватила мстительность. Она посмотрела на стол и увидела, что черная сова, доставившая письмо, клевала бекон.

— Оставайся здесь, я напишу ответ. — Сказала Гарри. Сова ухнула, прежде чем проглотить целый кусок бекона. На самом деле это было довольно впечатляюще.

Гарри схватила перо и пергамент из сумки, ее рука начала строчить ответ.

«Дорогой…»

Гарри огляделась вокруг. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то читал через ее плечо, когда она писала это, и выяснил точного получателя. Поттер продолжала:

«Дорогой Разрушитель Снов и Всего Хорошего,

Если вы называете меня «довольно грубой», то, возможно, вам следует пересмотреть все то, что вы делали со мной на протяжении всей моей жизни. В самых простых выражениях, мой дражайший враг (и даже с вероятностью, что это прозвучит по-детски), вы начали это. Так что не приходите ко мне ныть и плакаться о том, что вы считаете «грубым». И вообще, пошли вы. Мне вообще не следовало вмешиваться в ваши планы. Надеюсь, вы задохнетесь и умрете.

Гарри»

Она вычитала его, кивнула, сложила и отдала сове. Она ухнула и улетела, видимо, достаточно сытая. Гермиона, которая смотрела, как она яростно пишет, выглядела обеспокоенной.

— А мне вообще стоит спрашивать?

— Будет лучше, если ты этого не сделаешь, — Фыркнула Гарри. Честно говоря, ей уже надоело, что люди используют ее. Ею пользовались Дурсли, пользовался Волдеморт и, вероятно, пользовался Дамблдор. Она так чертовски устала от этого. Она весь день была в плохом настроении, и это даже не считая того, что сегодня вечером ей предстояло отбывать наказание.

Направляясь в кабинет Амбридж, Гермиона быстро сказала ей:

— Удачи!

— Спасибо, — Сказала Гарри, направляясь к двери.

— О, Гарри, проходи, присаживайся. — Произнесла Амбридж своим отвратительным девичьим голоском. Гарри уже была готова заколдовать ее. — Сегодня вы напишете для меня несколько строк.

— Что вы хотите, чтобы я написала?

— Хм. Вы напишете: «Я не должна лгать».

Гарри была озадачена этим.

— Сколько раз? — Спросила она, потянувшись за сумкой.

— Ну, скажем так… Столько раз, сколько нужно, чтобы смысл впечатался. — Сказала Амбридж с самодовольным видом.

— Хорошо, — пробормотала Гарри, закатывая глаза и протягивая руку за сумкой.

— О, не беспокойтесь о своем пере. Вы воспользуетесь моим пером, специальным. — сказала Амбридж, вставая и осторожно обходя стол, чтобы вручить Гарри перо. Гарри взяла его и стала ждать.

— Мгм, вы не дали мне никаких чернил.

— Они вам не понадобятся, — ответила Амбридж.

Гарри вздохнула и прикоснулась пером к пергаменту. «Я не должна лгать», — писала она. Но ничего не произошло. Она написала снова. И еще раз. По-прежнему ничего. Она начинала сильно раздражаться. Она попыталась снова, в четвертый раз, издав разочарованный звук.

Амбридж подошла к ней с абсолютно невозмутимым лицом.

— Да? — Она жеманно улыбнулась.

Гарри помахала пером у нее перед носом.

— Ваше дурацкое перо не работает. Это какая-то шутка? — Она встала, чувствуя, что это пустая трата времени. — Если вы не собираетесь воспринимать эту отработку всерьез, профессор, то и я тоже, — сказала она, повернувшись на каблуках и выбежав из комнаты. Она покинула кабинет, оставив Амбридж с потрясенным выражением на лице.

Вернувшись в общежитие Рэйвенкло, она обнаружила Гермиону, сидящую среди большой кучи книг, которые были открыты вокруг нее. В этом не было ничего необычного, за исключением того, что она выглядела как призрак.

— Гермиона, что случилось? — Спросила она у подруги.

Гермиона подняла голову, ее взгляд был затравленным.

— Гарри, ты в порядке? Твоя отработка прошла нормально? Ты чувствовала себя странно или неудобно в последнее время? Не в своем уме?

Гарри медленно подошла, озабоченно нахмурив брови.

— Мгм, я в порядке, Гермиона. Отработка была глупой, но ничего страшного. Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом, Герми? Все в порядке?

— О, Гарри, — произнесла Гермиона, вставая и обнимая подругу. Казалось, она вот-вот расплачется.

— Гермиона? — Гарри действительно начала беспокоиться.

— Мы действительно должны были провести больше исследований по этому ритуалу, прежде чем использовать его, — сказала Гермиона, ее голос был полон слез.

Услышав это, Гарри встревожилась еще больше.

— Но, почему?

Гермиона отстранилась, глаза ее блестели от слез.

— Ты же могла умереть! Мы могли бы убить тебя!

— Гермиона, успокойся, ладно? А теперь расскажи мне подробнее.

И вот они сели на край кровати Гермионы, и последняя все объяснила.

— Гарри, этот ритуал чрезвычайно силен. Настолько мощный, что… Ну, он полностью очищает тебя, верно? — Гарри кивнула, — Но он также полностью очищает все темные мысли, темные намерения и темную магию. Люди не все светлые, Гарри. У всех нас есть немного или много того и другого. Даже если у тебя есть только небольшая часть темной магии или что-то в этом роде, она полностью разорвет тебя на части. Это могло бы буквально расколоть тебя пополам.

— Но если… Если бы мой шрам был проклят, разве это не означало бы, что во мне есть темная магия?

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Это совсем другое дело. Ты получила этот шрам, но не по своей воле. Вот почему он исчез под действием ритуала, в конце концов. Но он также атакует врожденную темную магию. Если бы она у тебя была, ты бы наверняка умерла.

— Но этого не случилось, я в порядке. Видишь? Я здесь, живая.

Гермиона покачала головой, снова заливаясь слезами.

— Но разве ты не понимаешь? Это постоянный эффект, Гарри. Вот почему Дамблдор сказал, что это подозрительно! Ритуал питается темной магией, чтобы выжить. Вот почему он защищает тебя от дальнейших атак темной магии и вредных заклинаний. Если он не получит достаточно темной магии, он начнет пожирать твое магическое ядро, чтобы выжить, если ты сама не обеспечишь его чем-то другим.

Сердце Гарри учащенно билось, и ей казалось, что она не может дышать.

— Есть ли способ остановить это?

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Пока не знаю, но я не перестану искать.

— А Дамблдор… Дамблдор должен знать об этом, верно? Вот почему он так испугался, когда Снейп рассказал ему?..

Гермиона только кивнула, безутешно глядя на нее.

— Это действительно нехорошо. — Невозмутимо ответил Гарри.

В этот момент вошла староста и сказала Гарри, что профессор Флитвик хочет поговорить с ней. Отлично.

— Гарри, мне сказали, что сегодня вечером ты вышла от профессора Амбридж, не закончив отработку?

— Я так и сделала.

— Могу я спросить, почему? — Спросил профессор Флитвик, явно испытывая неловкость. Он не умел дисциплинировать своих учеников. С другой стороны, большинство из них следовали правилам. Большинство из них.

— Ну, она велела мне писать строчки. Сказала, что я могу воспользоваться одним из ее перьев, и отказалась дать мне чернила. Очевидно, я не могла писать без чернил, и это действовало мне на нервы. И я ушла.

— А, понятно. Да, это не имеет особого смысла. Я спрошу ее об этом. Но выходить с отработок недопустимо, мисс Поттер. Двадцать очков с Равенкло и отработка завтра со мной, чтобы компенсировать это.

— Да, сэр. — Сказала Гарри. Отработки у профессора Флитвика были легкими, так что она не слишком возражала. Прискорбна была потеря очков.

К счастью, несмотря на беспокойство, что ее магию буквально съедят заживо, в ту ночь она спала довольно хорошо. Никаких тревожных снов, никаких помех. Было очень приятно наконец-то хорошо выспаться.


	8. Обратная сторона

На следующий день начались занятия по Квиддичу, и Гарри была очень взволнована. Она так скучала по нему все лето, ей так хотелось вскочить на метлу и выпрыгнуть из окна своей спальни, чтобы ветер трепал ее волосы, и никогда не оглядываться назад. Если бы она только могла каким-то образом снять дурацкие решетки со своего окна, мешающие побегу, поставленные туда ненавистными ей тетей и дядей. Иногда ей хотелось жить где-нибудь в другом месте, даже если это означало отсутствие защиты от Волдеморта. В конце концов, Хогвартс считался безопасным местом, но она не нашла никаких доказательств, подтверждающих это утверждение. Ведь на нее напал Волдеморт в первый же год пребывания там.

Ей нужно было встать гораздо раньше, чтобы выйти на поле, но она обнаружила, что не чувствует усталости, так как наконец-то смогла хорошо отдохнуть прошлой ночью. В конце концов, ее главная цель — спокойно спать. По крайней мере, ей это удалось, несмотря на все то, что она случайно привела в движение. Гермиона присоединилась к ней за ранним завтраком, и в это время в Большом зале было немного студентов. Многие выглядели так, будто всю ночь выполняли домашние задания, так как у них были слишком сонные глаза. За столом сидела только часть участников команды по Квиддичу от ее факультета, остальные, видимо, решили спать до последней минуты.

Гарри ела так быстро, как только могла, торопясь поскорее спуститься на поле. Она услышала уханье и подняла глаза, наблюдая, как знакомая вчерашняя сова подлетает к ней с очередным письмом в клюве. Еще даже не пришло время для доставки почты. Гарри вздохнула, когда птица приземлилась на стол и бросила письмо перед ней. Это был тот же стиль, что и раньше, королевский синий конверт с печатью змеиной головы в красном воске.

Гермиона с любопытством смотрела на Гарри, вопросительно глядя на в сторону письма. Гарри только пожала плечами и вскрыла печать, вытаскивая послание.

«Моя Дорогая Гарри,

Хотя я знаю, что мы не очень хорошо знакомы, я разочарован, обнаружив, что вы могли бы подумать, что я сделаю что-нибудь настолько грубое, как «задохнусь и умру», как вы выразились. Я признаю, что, возможно, я привел некоторые вещи в движение, но я хотел бы с гордостью сообщить вам, что ритуал, который вы провели, был полностью вашим решением. Я еще не уверен, что вы знаете все последствия своих действий, но я верю, что вы придете в себя. Скажите, что думает обо всем этом ваш директор? Или он достаточно загадочен во всем этом деле? Возможно, он позволит вам остаться в замке этим летом, хотя бы для того, чтобы предотвратить то, что, как он подозревает, произойдет, если он этого не сделает.

Вы сейчас находитесь в очень деликатном и опасном положении, моя дорогая. Интересно, вы вообще знаете о негативных последствиях этого конкретного ритуала очищения? Пожалуйста, напишите ответ. Я приказал Глибу* оставаться здесь, пока он не получит вашего ответа.

Искренне Ваш, Разрушитель Снов и Всего Хорошего»

Ее глаза остановились на подписи, губы скривились в недовольстве тем, что ее неудачное обращение к нему было брошено ей в лицо. Этот ублюдок. Ну, она могла бы поспешить и написать ответ, так как ей действительно нужно было тренироваться, и она не хотела, чтобы сова преследовала ее так долго. Даже сова Волдеморта вызывала беспокойство.  
Она достала свои принадлежности и начала писать, хотя точно не знала, как ответить. Гарри полагала, что она всегда может задать несколько собственных вопросов.

«Дорогой Разрушитель снов и всего хорошего,

Дамблдор не так уж много говорит о ритуале в данный момент, и даже если бы он это сделал, какого черта я должна вам рассказывать? Надеюсь, он позволит мне остаться в замке, так как я не люблю людей, с которыми мне приходится жить вне Хогвартса. Впрочем, это тоже не ваше дело. Деликатная и опасная ситуация или нет, пожалуйста, не называйте меня «моя дорогая». Это странно, жутко и нервирует. Я действительно теперь знаю негативные последствия этого ритуала, хотя Дамблдор не казался таким обеспокоенным, как вы. Я предполагаю, что у него может быть план, чтобы помочь мне.

Почему вы все время пишете мне? Вы никогда не делали этого раньше, и я действительно не ценю этого. Особенно если вы заставляете свою сову изводить меня, требуя ответа. К счастью для вас, мне нужно срочно идти, и это единственная причина, по которой я отвечаю на ваше письмо. Кроме того, зачем Дамблдору понадобилось держать меня в замке? Что вы задумали? Я бы очень хотела быть предупрежденной, если вы планируете убить меня этим летом. Спасибо.

Неискренне, Гарри»

Она сложила его и отдала сове Волдеморта, очевидно по имени Глиб, а сама встала и направилась к квиддичному полю. Гермиона пошла с ней, в основном, чтобы задать ей кучу вопросов. Она уткнулась носом в книгу, Пока Гарри отвечала на письмо Волдеморта, но теперь, очевидно, была настроена на допрос.

— Кто тебе все время пишет письма? — Спросила Гермиона, многозначительно глядя на сумку, куда Гарри положила письмо от Волдеморта. 

Гарри посмотрела на подругу и вздохнула, решив сказать ей правду. 

— Они были от Волдеморта, — Сказала она, и это заявление прозвучало довольно небрежно для того, что она только что сказала. 

Гермиона ахнула, ее рот открылся от шока. 

— Волдеморт? — В ужасе повторила она.

Гарри пожала плечами: 

— Да.

— Но зачем Волдеморту писать тебе? Разве это не опасно для него или что-то в этом роде?

— Не знаю, но я спросила его, зачем он мне пишет. Я думаю, что скоро узнаю, если он вообще решит ответить на этот вопрос.

— И что он сказал? — Гермиона надавила еще сильнее. Она выглядела немного взволнованной.

— Ну, он спросил, как Дамблдор отреагировал на наш ритуал, и знаю ли я о его негативных последствиях. Если подумать, как он вообще узнал, что мы провели ритуал? Я никогда ему не говорила. Может быть, в Хогвартсе есть шпион, который дал ему наводку? — Сказала Гарри, понимая, что она даже не спросила, как Волдеморт узнал обо всем, когда писал ей вчера.

Гермиона выглядела обеспокоенной, но не убежденной. 

— Без понятия. Он писал что-нибудь еще?

— Ну, он сказал, что Дамблдор может позволить мне остаться в замке на лето, потому что… Не знаю, кажется, он мне угрожал… Что-то о том, что произойдет летом, если Дамблдор этого не сделает.

— Можно мне прочесть письма? Может, нам удастся что-то выяснить, может, он нечаянно проговорился?

Они уже приближались к полю для Квиддича, и Гарри видела, что большая часть ее команды собралась на краю поля. Большинство из них выглядели усталыми, но были взволнованы предстоящим визитом. Гарри подумала и кивнула. 

— Да, я дам тебе почитать их после тренировки. У меня сегодня отработка с Флитвиком за то, что вчера я ушла с отработки, с Амбридж, так что встретимся перед ней. Спасибо, за прогулку со мной, я знаю, что ты предпочла бы сейчас быть в библиотеке.

Гермиона с улыбкой отмахнулась от нее. 

— О, ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — пошутила она, быстро обнимая Гарри, — Увидимся позже. Я собираюсь найти кое-какую информацию о том, как избавиться от последствий того ритуала, который мы провели. Мне не нравится мысль о том, что он может съесть твою магию, — продолжала она, выглядя обеспокоенной. 

Гарри кивнула, не желая думать об этом в данный момент. Из-за этого ритуала она действительно попала в большую переделку, и винить в этом она могла только себя. 

— Ладно, увидимся позже, Миона.

Она чувствовала себя плохо, из-за того, что Гермиона была втянута в то, чтобы помочь ей найти решение ее проблемы, особенно потому, что девушка уже беспокоилась о том, что ей придется сдавать С.О.В. В этом году. В данный момент Гарри не особенно беспокоилась об этом, так как было только начало учебного года, за что Гермиона сильно ругала ее. Она все еще слышала голос подруги, звучащий в ее голове, говорящий, что никогда не бывает слишком рано начинать учиться, и что С.О.В, вероятно, были самыми важными тестами в Хогвартсе. В конце концов, они решили, какие уроки она сможет посещать в следующем году. Но, Гарри предпочла бы думать о Волдеморте или ритуале, которое потенциально съедало ее магию.

Она стряхнула с себя эти мысли и направилась к группе, где они все обсуждали планы и стратегию, как они собираются победить Хаффлпафф в первом матче. Гарри летела по воздуху, возбуждение от полета текло по ее венам и утешало ее больше, чем что-либо когда-либо. Во время полета она не могла заставить себя ни о чем беспокоиться. Это было ее любимое занятие, и ничто не могло испортить ей настроение. Даже если бы у нее сегодня были зелья.

После тренировки она поднялась в башню Рэйвенкло, чтобы взять первое письмо от Волдеморта, прежде чем немедленно отправиться на поиски Гермионы, в библиотеку. Гермиона, что неудивительно, держала несколько открытых книг вокруг себя, Когда Гарри нашла ее сидящей за столом в уединенной секции. 

— Эй, я их принесла. Ты уже что-нибудь нашла? — Тихо прошептала Гарри, пододвигая письма к подруге.

Гермиона подняла взгляд, и на ее лице появилось недовольное выражение, но она кивнула и взяла предложенные письма. 

— Да, но это нехорошо, — ответила она, разворачивая первое письмо и перечитывая его. 

Поскольку оно было довольно коротким и не давало никакой информации (кроме дурного предчувствия, к которому Гарри отказывалась прислушиваться), Гермиона быстро положила его и потянулась за другим. Она читала и перечитывала его, ища глазами любую важную информацию.

Наконец она вздохнула и снова посмотрела на Гарри. 

— Он раздражающе расплывчат во всем. Почему он так подписался?

Гарри усмехнулась, пожав плечами. 

— Возможно, это потому, что я так обращалась к нему в своем ответе. 

Гермиона кивнула, снова просматривая письмо. 

— По крайней мере, я знаю, что он имел в виду, — сказала она, постукивая пальцем по определенной части письма. — Что Дамблдор может попросить тебя остаться в Хогвартсе на лето. Из того, что я читала, магия ритуала предпочитает есть внешнюю магию, даже окружающую не обязательно темную магию, прежде чем она съест основную магию волшебника. Хогвартс построен на лей-линии.

— Лей-линия? — Тупо спросила Гарри. — Что это такое?

Ее подруга бросила на нее взгляд, который она бросала, когда думала, что Гарри ведет себя особенно глупо. 

— Лей-линия — это скопление естественных магических линий, проходящих через определенное место. Магия накапливается и создает окружающее волшебство, которое может быть вызвано и использовано магическим существом. Ты никогда не задумывалась, как Хогвартс может иметь такую сильную магическую защиту и обереги?

— Честно говоря, я просто думала, что все это сделали основатели, когда строили его, — смущенно призналась Гарри. 

Гермиона все еще смотрела на нее. 

— Они так и сделали.

— О.

— Но накопить столько магической силы, чтобы накрыть ей замок такого размера, было бы невозможно даже для четырех могущественных основателей, Гарри. И даже если бы они это сделали, обереги вымерли бы, когда они это сделали, так как это не было бы непрерывным. Защита на замке непрерывна, потому что основатели не черпали свою собственную магию. Они построили Хогвартс в этом конкретном месте не потому, что там был хороший вид, а из-за лей-линии.

— Хорошо, но какое это имеет отношение к моей новой магической болезни? — Спросила Гарри.

— Ну, из-за лей-линии здесь очень много мощной окружающей магии. Как я уже сказала, ритуал съест внешнюю магию, прежде чем начнет вырезать магическое ядро собственного заклинателя. Оставаясь здесь, ты будешь защищена, и именно поэтому Волдеморт сказал, что Дамблдор предложит тебе остаться здесь на лето.

— Хорошо… По крайней мере, мне не нужно беспокоиться о том, что моя магия будет съедена в данный момент, верно? — Сказала Гарри. 

Гермиона не выглядела ни убежденной, ни оптимистичной. 

— Гарри, пока все в порядке, но ты же понимаешь, что это не та проблема, которую можно просто игнорировать. Ты же не хочешь быть прикованной к Хогвартсу на всю оставшуюся жизнь, верно? Кроме того, если этот ритуал продолжит питаться от лей-линии, он может начать иссушать магические резервы. Хотя здесь присутствует значительное количество магии, это не значит, что она никогда не закончится. Если что-то вроде твоего проклятия пожирает их постоянно, то это вполне может означать, что защита Хогвартса может разрушиться. Это оставило бы нас всех незащищенными. Нам нужно выяснить, как избавиться от последствий, не вызывая…

Гарри моргнула. 

— Избавиться от последствий, не вызывая что, Гермиона?

Гермиона выглядела растерянной, как будто не хотела больше ничего говорить. 

— Я могла бы найти для этого контрзаклинание, но видишь ли… — Она выглядела очень смущенной.

— Все в порядке, Миона. Просто расскажи мне. Если все так плохо, то мы можем придумать что-нибудь еще. Кроме того, у нас еще есть время.

Гермиона кивнула, хотя и выглядела замкнутой. 

— Это очень темный ритуал, Гарри. Чтобы избавиться от него, нужны кровь, душа и сексуальная магия. Кроме того, существует церемония, которая связывает тебя… Брачными узами. — Она наконец закончила. Гарри почувствовала прилив ужаса. 

— Брак? Сексуальная магия? — Спросила она, радуясь, что ее голос не повысился выше шепота в ее шокированном состоянии. Она действительно не нуждалась в том, чтобы кто-то еще подслушивал этот разговор. Она даже не знала, что существует сексуальная магия. Какого хрена.

Она была совершенно уверена, что у нее сошла вся краска с лица. Гермиона выглядела почти так же. 

— О, мне так жаль, Гарри. Я не знала раньше, я просто пыталася помочь.- Она была готова разрыдаться. 

Гарри просто оцепенела. 

— Все в порядке, Гермиона, — сказала она, чувствуя, словно говорит через вакуум, как будто слова не исходили из ее собственных уст. — Мы с этим разберемся.

Они шли к кабинету зельеварения в подавленном молчании, и Гарри чувствовала себя настолько отстраненной, что даже не отреагировала, когда Снейп унизил ее за то, что она добавила перепелиные глаза слишком рано. Она просто смотрела на него, погруженная в свои мысли. Она действительно была слишком молода для замужества — ей только что исполнилось шестнадцать! Кроме того, она действительно не думала, что кто-то, кого она попросит, будет выполнять с ней ритуал из темной магии. Это было слишком, чтобы просить кого-то, не говоря уже о браке.

Она попыталась представить себе ситуацию: «Привет, я знаю, что я девушка и что именно ты должна сделать мне предложение, но не совершишь ли ты ритуал черной магии, чтобы я не съела свою магию, а также чтобы мы поженились?» — Она попыталась представить себе, что спросит кого-нибудь об этом, и абсурдность этого вопроса заставила ее хихикнуть.

— Что вас так рассмешило, Поттер? — Резко спросил Снейп, привлекая внимание других и заставляя ее немного подпрыгнуть, когда она помешивала свое зелье против часовой стрелки. 

— Ничего. Я уверена, что вы не поймете юмора, профессор. — Он выглядел совершенно взбешенным таким ответом. 

— Двадцать очков от Рэйвенкло, мисс Поттер, за то, что вы не умеете держать язык за зубами.

Гарри закатила глаза, когда другие Рэйвенкло застонали, стреляя в нее разъяренными взглядами. Они были в основном озлоблены на нее, потому что она в одиночку потеряла больше очков от Рэйвенкло, чем, вероятно, все остальные вместе взятые. Она действительно чувствовала себя немного неловко из-за этого, но не слишком сильно. Они все были паиньками и подлизами, так что она не сомневалась, что они это исправят.

Похоже, с тех пор как она вернулась в Хогвартс, у нее каждый божий день были неприятности, размышляла она, направляясь к Флитвику. Хотя, честно говоря, больше всего неприятностей она организовывала себе сама, так что жаловаться ей было не на что. Отработка у Флитвика была, по крайней мере, справедливой, и он заставил ее чистить старые картотеки, разбирать старые бумаги и тому подобное. Она обнаружила, что пока она была занята ручной работой (он не позволял ей использовать магию), у нее было много времени, чтобы подумать.

Она мысленно вернулась к письмам, которые прислал ей Волдеморт, и первое смутило ее больше, чем другие. Что он имел в виду, говоря, что он не одобряет их связь? Какое отношение ритуал будет иметь к ним обоим? Кроме того, как он вообще узнал, что она выполнила этот ритуал, в первую очередь? Письмо пришло почти сразу же после этого. Все эти вопросы, она сможет задать завтра, решила она, закончив с отработкой и направляясь к башне Рэйвенкло. По крайней мере, в этом задержании было что-то хорошее: она слишком устала, чтобы мысли долго не давали ей уснуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *orig. Glib — Бойкий
> 
> Прим.авторки: «Спасибо всем за такую удивительную обратную связь! Это действительно помогает мне продолжать, и я особенно волнуюсь, когда получаю комментарий. Я читаю каждый из них, и (это, вероятно, отвратительно, но) они делают меня теплой и пушистой внутри. Спасибо Вам за поддержку, сильно люблю! 💕 💕»


	9. Переписка

— Профессор Флитвик! Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как вы в последний раз навещали меня. Я подумал, не сделал ли я чего-нибудь такого, что отпугнуло бы тебя, мой друг. — Сказал Дамблдор, подмигивая, явно поддразнивая декана факультета. Однако, это несколько успокоило Флитвика из-за напряженного характера этого визита. 

— Нет, нет, вовсе нет, Альбус. Я вообще-то пришел к вам по поводу, вернее… плохое предчувствие у меня.

Белые брови Дамблдора поползли вверх, хотя он выглядел скорее заинтригованным, чем удивленным. 

— А? И из-за это могло бы быть? — Спросил он, жестом приглашая Флитвика сесть в кресло для гостей. Вместо того, чтобы испытывать неловкость, забираясь на большой стул, он преобразил его в уменьшенную версию, прежде чем сделать это. 

— Ну, видите ли, был случай, когда мисс Поттер рано покинула свою отработку с профессором Амбридж. Женщина была очень взволнована, поэтому я сказал ей, что разберусь с этим делом.

Дамблдор кивнул, ожидая продолжения. Он потягивал чай, который предложил Филиусу, когда тот только вошел. Но он вежливо отказался.

— Ну, я спросил мисс Поттер, почему она так рано ушла с отработки, и она объяснила мне, что Долорес велела ей писать фразы. Однако, она расстроилась, когда профессор посоветовала ей воспользоваться одним из ее собственных перьев и не дала ей никаких чернил. Поэтому, когда ничего не произошло, она выскочила из комнаты. Я взял Гарри с собой, но мне показалось довольно странным, что профессор может так поступить. Итак, я заглянул к ней в воспоминания, и… Амбридж заставляла ее использовать кровавое перо!

Дамблдор выглядел глубоко обеспокоенным этим, но не сильно удивленным. 

— Это, конечно, ужасно, Филиус, но, я боюсь, что ничего не могу с этим поделать. Министерство не станет слушать ни слова из того, что я скажу по этому поводу, и только подумает, что я пытаюсь избавиться от ее влияния в школе.

— Но Альбус! — Воскликнул Флитвик, — с этим надо что-то делать! Ей не сойдет с рук пытка наших учеников!

— Как я и говорил, Филиус, — сказал Дамблдор, сверкнув глазами, — у меня связаны руки.

Филиус с минуту смотрел на него, а потом резко и быстро кивнул: «Тогда я посмотрю, что можно сделать».  


Сегодня была пятница, и Гарри с нетерпением ждала поездки в Хогсмид с Гермионой. Каждый раз, когда она собиралась уходить, она думала о Сириусе, застрявшем на площади Гриммо, и ее сердце воспаряло от этой мысли. Ей еще не разрешили жить с ним, но она очень надеялась, что скоро они смогут выяснить, как очистить его имя. Возможно, убийство Питера той ночью было не лучшим решением с ее стороны, поскольку он был бы более полезен им, когда был жив. Но она была захвачена своими эмоциями. Может быть, она сможет засвидетельствовать, что это она убила Питера. Она могла бы сдаться, чтобы спасти своего крестного.

Но это был бы гриффиндорский поступок, а она явно принадлежала к Рэйвенкло. Она не собиралась рисковать своей жизнью. По крайней мере, пока.

Знакомая, угрожающая сова прилетела к ней за завтраком, и Гарри гадала, когда же Волдеморт оставит ее в покое. Тем не менее, она открыла письмо и увидела удивительно красивый почерк, который она теперь узнавала как почерк Лорда Волдеморта.

«Моя дорогая Гарри,

Я искренне сомневаюсь, что у Дамблдора есть рабочий план, чтобы избавить вас от вашего особого недуга в данный момент. Есть только один ритуал, который может изменить Ваше затруднительное положение, тот, который достаточно труден и неприятен для такого человека, как вы. Я не буду здесь подробно описывать это, так как уверен, что ваше бедное, светлое, волшебное сердце не смогло бы справиться с этим.

Я продолжаю писать вам, потому что, выполняя этот ритуал, вы лишили меня моего любимого способа общения. Что касается вашего вопроса о том, что Дамблдор оставит вас на лето, то он не имеет никакого отношения к моим убийственным планам. Несмотря на то, что вы можете подумать, у меня нет никаких убийственных намерений по отношению к вашей персоне. Напротив, я бы предпочел, чтобы Вы были живы и здоровы. Я уже говорил вам об этом прямо, Я верю. Или, по крайней мере, я подразумевал это.

Нет, причина, по которой Дамблдор хотел бы оставить вас в Хогвартсе на лето, полностью ваша собственная. Это было практически гарантировано, когда вы провели ритуал Mundacio ad Omnibus. Вы, конечно, догадались или, по крайней мере, вам сказали, почему это так?

Искренне, Кто-То Поражен Тем, Насколько Вы Иногда Тупы  
Если бы я хотел вашей смерти, вы бы уже превратились в корм для червей»  
  
Ее глаза вернулись к концу второго абзаца, когда она закончила письмо, возможно, еще более сбитая с толку, чем до того, как она его прочитала. Она понимала, что Волдеморт хочет, чтобы она была жива, конечно, это имело смысл. Хотя она не могла вспомнить всю ту ночь, когда он воскрес, Гарри была уверена, что он мог легко убить и ее, и Диггори. Но совсем другое дело было видеть, как это было написано для нее в собственной плавной каллиграфии Волдеморта. Это просто оставило ее полностью расстроенной и озадаченной.  
Она принялась писать ответ, разочарование подпитывало ее перо.

«Дорогой Повелитель Двусмысленности,

У меня столько вопросов, что я готова кричать. Что вы имеете в виду, говоря, что я «сорвала ваш любимый способ общения»? Это даже не имеет смысла. Вы что, наложили на меня шпионское заклятие? Так вот откуда вы узнали, что я совершила ритуал в первую очередь? И что вы имели в виду в своем первом письме, говоря, «я не одобряю нашу связь»? Какую связь?

Я действительно узнала причину, по которой Дамблдор хотел бы оставить меня здесь на лето (не то, чтобы он говорил со мной об этом). Он даже не попросил меня остаться на лето. Может быть, это означает, что он пытается придумать альтернативное решение. Клянусь, вы оба так же плохи, как и друг с другом, когда дело доходит до разочаровывающей расплывчатости. Кто-то должен дать мне несколько прямых гребаных ответов. Вы танцуете вокруг темы, а потом называете меня тупой, когда я понятия не имею, о чем, черт возьми, вы говорите. Так что пошли вы на хрен за это.

Ответьте на мои вопросы.

С уважением, Та, Кто Зла На Отсутствие Информации»  
  
Гарри посмотрела на письмо, все еще крайне раздраженная, но ее мучил другой вопрос. Стоит ли ей идти дальше и спрашивать, раз она уже так груба? Поколебавшись, она снова обмакнула перо и добавила:

«Значит, вы больше не хотите меня убивать. К чему такая перемена в настроении?»  
  
Она кивнула и, прежде чем передумать, передала его Глибу, который с беззаботным видом снова принялся грызть бекон. Он взял письмо, в последний раз залез в ее в тарелку с завтраком и отправился доставлять письмо. Гермиона пристально смотрела на нее и на письмо, но молчала. 

— Все тоже самое. Он все еще ведет себя нелепо и раздражающе неопределенно. — Сказала Гарри своей подруге, сердито глядя на оскорбительное письмо.

Гермиона кивнула, хотя в ее глазах мелькнуло понимание и… смех? 

— Что это за взгляд? — Спросила Гарри, с опаской думая, не сошла ли ее подруга с ума и не осталась ли она единственным здравомыслящим человеком на всем белом свете. 

— О, ничего, — ответила Гермиона, хотя в ее глазах было задумчивое выражение, когда она смотрела на Гарри. 

Гарри вздохнула, спрятав лицо в ладонях, и простонала: «О нет, только не ты, Миона!»

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Гарри? — Спросила Гермиона, внезапно почувствовав тревогу.

Гарри подняла голову с несчастным видом покорности судьбе. 

— Все смотрят на меня так, будто знают что-то, чего не знаю я. Я привыкла к этому от Дамблдора и большинства взрослых, но вчера на зельях я поймала взгляд Малфоя, который смотрел на меня также задумчиво. Он даже не выглядел так, будто собирался меня заколдовать! Это было странно! И что еще хуже, он выглядел… Он выглядел немного обеспокоенным! Малфой! Обеспокоен! А теперь еще и ты на меня так смотришь, что я просто не могу с этим смириться. Я собираюсь немного полетать перед занятиями. Я не представляю, как увижу Амбридж снова, не выпустив предварительно немного пара.

Гарри схватила сумку и отправилась за обмундированием для квиддича, лишь краем глаза заметив кивок Гермионы, прежде чем она ушла. Гермиона только задумчиво смотрела ей вслед, думая, что, возможно, от всей этой ерунды с родственной душой на самом деле гораздо сложнее избавиться, чем просто стереть воспоминания из памяти подруги. Она задавалась вопросом, должна ли она была помешать Гарри принять участие в Mundacio ad Omnibus.

Теперь Гермиона, очевидно, не очень верила, что судьба существует, но она не могла полностью отрицать это. В конце концов, магия сама по себе реальна, так почему бы и судьбе не быть такой же? С другой стороны, возможно, она просто чувствовала себя слишком виноватой и нуждалась в чем-то еще, кроме себя. «И это определенно так», — подумала она с напряженным выражением на лице.

Она вернулась к своей книге, не слишком обнадеженная своими находками. Единственный встречный ритуал в Mundacio ad Omnibus, который она нашла до сих пор, был тот, который заканчивался браком. Не говоря уже о темной магии, которая входила в него — она просто должна продолжать искать, сказала себе Гермиона. В конце концов, она ведь только начала. Что-то обязательно должно было найтись.  
  
Единственное, что заставило Гарри прийти на урок Амбридж, — это мысли об уик-энде и Хогсмиде. У женщины был угрожающий взгляд, направленный на нее, на протяжении всего урока, который, хотя и был нормальным, также был почему-то более яростным, чем обычно. Гарри на этот раз проигнорировала ее, что, казалось, только еще больше разозлило женщину. Гарри хорошо провела время, давая Амбридж вариться с соку собсвенного гнева, ведя себя так невинно, как только могла, и в то же время зная, как это мучает ее профессора, которая, вероятно, просто жаждала дать ей еще одну отработку. Гарри не доставила ей такого удовольствия.

Помогло то, что она летала раньше, и Гарри решила не беспокоиться о том, о чем думают все остальные. Если они хотят держать в секрете важные вещи, имеющие отношение к ее жизни, то она просто скажет: «К черту все это», и пойдет дальше. Очевидно, ничто из того, что она сделала или сказала, не убедило их выдать информацию иначе. Все ходили вокруг нее по тонкому льду, потому что боялись оскорбить ее «тонкие чувства». Даже Волдеморт, ради Мерлина!

Ну, Гермиона рассказала ей о встречном ритуале, и она не испугалась! Она слегка побледнела, но не вспыхнула спонтанно, как обычно. Гарри не выругалась и не закатила истерику. Она даже не винила Гермиону! Как она могла, когда именно Гарри подтолкнула подругу к быстрому поиску решения для ее гребаных кошмаров. Нет, даже она признала, что во всей этой ситуации виновата только она сама.

После встречи с Амбридж она была свободна до конца дня, но это еще ничего не значило. Ей еще предстояло сделать много домашней работы, которая накопилась за неделю. Это не значит, что Гарри не делает домашнюю работу каждый вечер перед сном, она делает (иначе Гермиона нашлет на нее мерзопакостное проклятье). Дело в том, что, поскольку это был год сдачи С.О.В., все учителя были заняты проверкой домашних заданий.

У нее все еще оставались два эссе, оба длиной в два фута, которые должны были быть сданы в понедельник для трансфигурации и зелий. Затем последовала демонстративная речь о контрольной работе по «вингардиум левиоса», к которой ей еще предстояло подготовиться. Гарри этого не ждала, но, по крайней мере, у нее была Гермиона, если она застрянет на чем-то из этого.

Остаток дня они провели в библиотеке, доделывая домашнее задание. Гарри все еще занималась своим, когда Гермиона закончила, но она все равно уткнулась носом в книгу. Гарри знала, что она ищет лекарство от Mundacio ad Omnibus. Гарри могла просто сделать домашнее задание до ужина, хотя времени оставалось все меньше. Они опоздали на несколько минут, но никто даже не взглянул на них, когда они вошли.

Прошло еще несколько минут после того, как они приступили к еде, когда Глиб прибыл во второй раз за день, очевидно, не заботясь о том, что сейчас не время получать почту, в Хогвартсе. Он приземлился перед ней, уронив сверток, который имел отчетливую форму книги. Вместе с ним была небольшая записка.

Все уставились на нее из-за необычно своевременной доставки, но она демонстративно проигнорировала их, когда открыла записку.

«Дорогая Гарри,

Я подумал, что было бы более эффективно общаться по более быстрым и безопасным каналам, которые не связаны с совами, хотя Глиб всегда выполняет все поручения. В свертке зачарованный дневник, который позволит нам обоим писать и просматривать письма друг другу. Надпись появится сразу же, так что мы сможем использовать ее для общения в режиме реального времени.

Хотя я не думаю, что вы нарушите конфиденциальность, я все же принял меры, чтобы держать посторонние глаза подальше. Без сомнения, это вызвало бы большой хаос, если бы стало достоянием прессы или даже одного из ваших товарищей по общежитию. Он защищен секретной защитой, которую вам нужно будет активировать, чтобы увидеть мой собственный почерк. Для того чтобы активировать, просто поместите каплю крови на крышку.

Напишите как можно скорее.

В.»

Покончив с запиской, которая больше походила на письмо, она уставилась на сверток в своих руках. Ей было интересно, как он выглядит, и почему Волдеморт послал его ей в первую очередь. Она предположила, что он был разочарован временем ожидания между ответами, которое также начало действовать ей на нервы.

Больше всего на свете она боялась, что придется использовать свою кровь только для того, чтобы проникнуть в записи дневника. Даже она не была настолько глупа, чтобы поверить, что это может быть светлая магия. Магия крови обычно была темной магией.

Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что она нервничала, она подождала, пока все остальные уснут в общежитии, чтобы уколоть палец о трансфигурированный гвоздь, чтобы поместить каплю крови на кожаную обложку темно-коричневого дневника. Затем она открыла его — сунув уколотый палец в рот — на первой странице. К ее удивлению, письмо уже было написано. До того, как она капнула кровью на обложку, первая страница показалась ей пустой.

Она уселась читать страницы, которые он ей написал.

_«Я отвечу на ваши вопросы, но не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще был посвящен в эту информацию. Это относится к вещам, которые я совершил в своем прошлом, и которые могли бы привести меня к гибели. Это уже не так, поскольку я исправил эти ошибки, но это все еще не должно быть общеизвестным._

_Вы спросили меня, что нас связывает и не наложил ли я на вас шпионское заклятие. Короткий ответ — нет. Наша связь была связана с моими вышеупомянутыми ошибками. Вы знаете, что такое хоркруксы, Гарри? Это кусочки души, которые отделяются от основной души и, обычно, помещаются в объекты. Их цель — привязать душу к этому царству, чтобы человек не мог умереть. Я сделал шесть из них в своей дурацкой попытке стать бессмертным._

_Я был очень молод, когда создал свой первый крестраж, возможно, тогда мне было примерно столько же лет, сколько вам. Видите ли, чтобы создать хоркрукс, нужно что-то очень сильное и очень негативное. Для этого нужно совершить убийство собственными руками. Первым моим хоркруксом был дневник, который вы могли заметить при моем воскрешении в прошлом году. Воскрешение требовало этого кусочка души, хотя оно дало мне гораздо больше, чем я рассчитывал. Видите ли, я даже не осознавал, насколько много отрывал от своей души, когда начал их создавать._

_Во всех книгах, которые я читал на эту тему, просто говорилось, что это частичка души, и никогда — сколько именно. Недавно, после моего воскрешения, я обратил внимание на то, как много я отколол от своей души. Видите ли, это не был «маленький кусочек», как я думал. Это была половина. Я вложил в этот дневник половину своей души. Волшебник может работать с половиной души, но вы видите (как я уже говорил ранее), я создал больше. После моего второго крестража я опустился до четвертой части моей первоначальной души, и она просто становилась все меньше и меньше, пока у меня не осталось почти ничего._

_Хотя в то время я этого не понимал, я по спирали спускался в безумие, потеряв большую часть своей души. Я не мог творить магию без палочки, как это было легко в детстве, я не мог совершать удивительные магические подвиги, которые так легко давались мне раньше. Даже мое физическое тело разрушалось до той ночи, когда я убил ваших родителей и не смог убить вас. Затем все мое тело было потеряно, и я скитался как призрак в течение многих лет._

_И только когда я наконец обрел ту половину своей души, которая была в том дневнике, я осознал свою вопиющую ошибку. Как только ко мне вернулась большая часть моей души, я снова начал чувствовать — эмоционально и физически. Я начал копаться в своих исследованиях хоркруксов и нашел любопытную книгу из культуры, где магия души не является табу. В нем перечислялось, как это сделать, последствия, симптомы. Я был в ужасе и совершенно справедливо. Я разыскал все свои хоркруксы, что было совсем не легко сделать (особенно из-за того, что все они были разбросаны по континенту, и мне даже пришлось проникнуть в Хогвартс, чтобы получить конкретный), и я начал их поглощать._

_Как только ко мне вернулась моя душа, все стало намного яснее. И я понял, что со всеми крестражами, которые я намеренно сделал, все еще был кусок, который отсутствовал. Крошечная частичка души, которую я никогда не собирался отделять. Этот недостающий фрагмент, Гарри, был внутри вас. Это была частичка моей души, которая связывала нас неразрывно. Вы были моим седьмым крестражем, который я никогда не собирался делать._

_Когда вы исполняли ритуал Mundacio ad Omnibus, я почувствовал, как он отрывается от вашего тела. С помощью книги я смог призвать ее к себе и поглотить последнюю частицу своей души. Но с ним наша связь была потеряна, и я больше не мог связаться с вами по нашей связи. Так что нет, никакого шпионского заклинания не было, и именно это я имел в виду, говоря о нашей связи. Я думал, что вы осознаете, что мы были связаны просто через тот приятный сон, который мы разделили, и именно поэтому вы выполнили этот ритуал.»_

В этот момент сердце Гарри заколотилось, а лицо покраснело. Значит, на самом деле это был не сон? Ей хотелось закричать, но она не наложила на кровать заглушающее заклинание. Вместо этого она тихонько пискнула, зажмурила глаза и попыталась заставить свое сердце замедлить биение о ребра. Это был не сон. Да, так оно и было, но не только в ее голове. Значит ли это, что она действительно целовалась с Темным Лордом? Она не хотела думать об этом.

Как только она успокоилась, то взяла дневник обратно лишь слегка дрожащими руками и продолжила чтение.

_«Но это не значит, что мы все еще не связаны. Та ночь на кладбище была для меня очень откровенной, хотя я не уверен, что вы осознаете это. Я очень рад, что даже Вселенная признает мои притязания на тебя. И поверь мне, Гарри, я намерен заявить на тебя свои права. Так что будь умницей, делай домашние задания, выпускница Хогвартса. Напомню, что существует только один встречный ритуал для Mundacio ad Omnibus, и для этого требуется темная магия._

_Я буду ждать тебя, пока не придет время.»_

Гарри уставилась на зловещие слова, ее лицо пылало теперь совсем по другой причине. Вселенная признает его притязания на нее? Она поняла, что дрожит, не зная, от страха или от чего-то еще. Сейчас она была смущена по другой причине, но также она была слишком напугана, чтобы спрашивать. Может быть, позже. Позже.

Пока же она полагала, что он ждет ответа на эту информационную перегрузку, которой только что поделился с ней. Она взяла перо и задумалась, как, черт возьми, будет реагировать на все это. Ее перо нерешительно зависло над страницей, ожидая так долго, что чернила закапали и образовали пятно в нижней части страницы. Она тихо выругалась, снова обмакнув перо.

_«Я знаю, о каком ритуале вы говорите, и вы были правы в своем предыдущем письме.»_

Она уставилась на него, поджав губы. Подумала. Перечеркнула последние пять написанных ею слов. Кто знал, что писать кому-то в реальном времени намного сложнее, чем сочинять письмо? Она начала снова:

 _«Это слишком»_ , — Коротко закончила она. — _«Но ведь есть что-то еще? Как сказала Гермиона, я не могу оставаться в Хогвартсе вечно, но я действительно не собираюсь выходить замуж. По крайней мере, пока. Вдобавок ко всему, существует целый «ритуал с использованием темной магии», о котором вы упомянули.»_

И тогда она поняла, что именно он имел в виду, когда упомянул этот встречный ритуал. 

_«Я буду ждать вас, до тех пор, пока не придет время», — написал он. Не успев ничего с собой поделать, она снова принялась писать с ужасным осознанием._

_«Вы собираетесь жениться на мне! Вы предлагаете совершить ритуал!»_ — Это ошеломило ее, и она знала, что это правда. Она была ошеломлена, совершенно сбита с толку. Гарри не знала, что и думать. Ее смертельный враг предлагал ей выйти за него замуж. Какого хрена. Реально, какого хрена.

Она покачала головой и отложила перо. Гарри не хотелось спать, и она не могла себе представить, как это сделать сейчас, когда ее сердце колотилось в груди. Ее мысли были похожи на миллион крошечных пчел, которые жужжали в ее голове, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем. Тем не менее, она знала, что она закончила с перепиской, с Волдемортом, на эту ночь. Она снова взяла перо, чтобы нацарапать торопливое _«Спокойной ночи»_ , прежде чем положить письменные принадлежности и закрыть книгу. Она пролежала в постели около часа, прежде чем окончательно успокоилась и погрузилась в беспокойный сон.


	10. Ухаживание

Хотя Гарри чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке от ответа, который она получила во вчерашнем письме, ей все еще было ужасно любопытно, написал ли ей Волдеморт что-нибудь в ответ. Ей не потребовалось много времени после того, как она проснулась (на самом деле это было почти сразу), чтобы открыть дневник и перевернуть страницу, на которой она в последний раз писала. Гарри удивленно моргнула, прочитав лаконичный, аккуратный ответ, который он ей дал.  
Ей пришлось стереть сон с глаз, прежде чем она смогла как следует сосредоточиться на словах, непроизвольно зевнув.

_«Полагаю, Глиб прилетит сегодня утром, чтобы украсть у вас еще бекона. Это его любимое блюдо. Вы ему нравитесь.»_

Она снова моргнула пару раз, гадая, прочитал ли он ее вчерашний бред. Затем она задумалась, почему он снова посылает Глиба, и действительно, было слишком рано, чтобы испытывать страх и тревогу. Прошлой ночью ей было достаточно плохо.

Тем не менее, она встала и натянула повседневное платье — то, которое было предназначено для прогулок в Хогсмиде. Оно было старым и изношенным, но это только делало хлопок мягче. Тетя Петуния неохотно покупала его для тех редких случаев, когда ее действительно выводили на публику. И все же это было любимое платье Гарри.

Гермиона видела, как она выбирала наряд, а Гарри видела, как в голове ее подруги крутятся шестеренки. 

— Гарри, это… Я… — извиняющимся тоном начала она, — Мне тяжело говорить об этом, но я не думаю, что тебе безопасно ходить в Хогсмид. Без защиты окружающей магии…»

Гарри все больше и больше приходила в ужас от слов подруги, ее глаза расширились. Она не собиралась оставаться в ловушке здесь, в Хогвартсе. Также как у Дурслей, она этого не допустит.

— Гермиона! — Перебила она, чувствуя, как в груди нарастает знакомая клаустрофобия. Это было незначительно, хотя и не было близко к тому, чтобы ошеломить ее. Только начало ощущения в основании ее груди. — Я пойду в Хогсмид. — Твердо заявила она, глядя в глаза Гермионы, чтобы показать ей, что она не будет более разговаривать на эту тему. — Я буду в порядке и проведу вне стен школы меньше двенадцати часов, и если я начну чувствовать себя странно, тогда я заставлю тебя бросить в меня заклинание ватных ног или что-то в этом роде.

Ее подруга посмотрела… Ну, не шокировано, но немного растерянно. 

— Гарри, прости меня. Я не хотела этого делать.

— Все в порядке, — сказала Гарри, внезапно почувствовав себя плохо из-за ее сильной реакции. — Я просто не могу смириться с мыслью, что буду сидеть здесь взаперти даже летом и не смогу хотя бы время от времени выходить на улицу.

Гермиона понимающе кивнула, хотя ей все еще не нравилась мысль о том, что Гарри будет далеко от школы. 

— Хорошо, просто скажи мне, если мне понадобится заколдовать тебя.

— Знаешь, я уверена, что ты все равно ждала повода, — игриво сказала Гарри, улыбаясь и шлепая Гермиону по плечу, когда она проходила мимо, направляясь в Большой зал. 

— Эй! — Воскликнула Гермиона, приостанавливаясь, чтобы они могли идти в ногу. — Иногда ты бываешь довольно глупой. Интересно, действительно ли это то заклинание, которое тебе нужно, — сказала Гермиона с напускной высокомерностью.

Гарри только улыбнулась ей, прежде чем немного успокоиться. 

— Извини, что набросилась на тебя ранее.

— Не беспокойся об этом.

Добравшись до Большого зала, они сели завтракать, и в суматохе с Гермионой она почти забыла, что ждет Глиба. Он влетел вместе с другими совами, держа в одной лапе цветы, а в другой — сверток. Он бросил их на стол перед ней, прежде чем быстро приземлился и набросился на ее завтрак.

Гермиона удивленно подняла брови, потому что… Ну… Волдеморт прислал Гарри цветы.

Гарри была менее встревожена, но ее лицо слегка покраснело. Она открыла записку, которая шла вместе с посылкой.

«Дорогая Гарри,

Хотя вам, возможно, придется выйти за меня замуж из-за несчастий, которые вы сами навлекли на себя, я все же намерен сначала должным образом ухаживать за вами. Эти конфеты сделаны вручную вашим покорным слугой, поэтому я буду ужасно оскорблен, если вы не попробуете хотя бы одну. Наслаждайтесь цветами.

В.»

— И что же он написал? — Спросила Гермиона, глядя на вечно свежие цветы, лежащие перед ее подругой.

— Он… Ухаживает за мной. Он написал, что сделал эти конфеты своими руками. — Сказала Гарри, открывая коробку и заглядывая внутрь. Они были хорошенькие, каждая в форме сердца или замысловатого цветка. Гермиона выглядела потрясенной и словно окаменела.

— Ухаживает за тобой? — Она, наконец, пискнула в ответ, думая, что это была ужасная идея — стереть память Гарри только потому, что она ее умоляла об этом. Гарри даже не знала, почему Темный Лорд так заинтересовался ею! Ах, если бы у нее сейчас был маховик времени!

Гарри понимала огорчение подруги, поскольку, честно говоря, даже она сама не понимала, как дошла до такого состояния. Казалось, что только в прошлом году Волдеморт все еще пытался убить ее. Было бы ужасно, если бы она сказала, что скучает по старым добрым дням?

— Да, э-э-э, извини, Гермиона… Я не хотел отрывать тебя от завтрака. — Произнесла Гарри, и ее глаза снова обратились к шоколадным конфетам перед ней. Она должна быть сумасшедшей, чтобы съесть одну, верно? Они могут быть отравлены. Или с приворотным зельем. Не то чтобы она действительно думала, что Волдеморт опустится так низко…

Она закрыла коробку крышкой и положила на нее цветы. Студенты, которые заметили доставку, посылали ей не очень скрытые взгляды и перешептывались со своими друзьями. 

— Отлично, — вздохнула Гарри, все равно желая вернуться в общежитие и спрятаться. — Началась мельница слухов, и я, без сомнения, в центре нее.

Гермиона, которая наконец пришла в себя, похлопала ее по плечу. 

— Не обращай на них внимания, Гарри. Они просто завидуют, что никто не посылает им цветы и конфеты.

— Да, они у меня есть, но какой ценой, Гермиона? Какой ценой? — Она драматически застонала, прикрыв глаза рукой в романтической пародии. Гермиона закатила глаза на ее выходки, хотя Гарри имела на них больше прав, чем кто-либо другой. В данный момент ее жизнь действительно была в полном беспорядке. Или, скорее, в любой момент времени.

Только когда они оказались в Хогсмиде, потягивая горячее какао в «Сладком Королевстве», Гарри поняла, почему она была такой раздражительной в последнее время. 

— О, — сказала она, делая неловкое лицо. 

— Что? — Спросила Гермиона, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь странного или опасного.

— У меня начались месячные, — поморщилась Гарри. Вот почему в последнее время она чувствовала себя так ужасно. Или, может быть, это была просто одна из причин. В любом случае, ей нужно было с этим смириться. — Я сейчас вернусь. Я в туалет.

Гермиона кивнула, делая еще один глоток горячего какао. Она ожидала этого в течение нескольких дней — это могло показаться странным, но как только вы становитесь близкими подругами с кем-то, а также делите общежитие, вы знаете, когда это происходит. Довольно скоро Гарри вернулась, показав подруге два больших пальца. В остальном день прошел вполне нормально.

Вечером, вернувшись в общежитие, Гарри раскрыла дневник, раздумывая, стоит ли ей писать. Строки, которых раньше там не было, легко привлекли ее внимание, будучи написаны плавным почерком Волдеморта.

_«Вам понравились подарки, которые я посылал? Надеюсь, шоколад оказался вкусным. Я не очень хорошо готовлю, но мне хотелось приготовить вам что-нибудь особенное. Я надеялся, что мы сможем использовать этот дневник, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга, как бы по-детски это ни звучало. Спросите меня о чем угодно, и я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы ответить.»_

Гарри уставилась на эти слова, не зная, как реагировать. Волдеморт пытался узнать ее получше. Он пытался узнать ее получше, делал ей шоколадки ручной работы и посылал цветы. Все это было чертовски смешно! Ради всего святого, он вел себя как влюбленный школьник! «И впрямь малолетка», — подумала Гарри, доставая перо, чтобы ответить.

 _«Мне очень понравились цветы»_ , — написала она, прежде чем ее взгляд упал на коробку шоколадных конфет, безобидно лежавшую на прикроватном столике. Конечно, попытка не повредит? Волдеморт уже сказал, что не хочет ее смерти и, технически, доказал это, так что они, вероятно, не были отравлены.

Она задавалась вопросом, будет ли она все еще испытывать искушение съесть их, даже если будет точно знать, что они отравлены. Это была болезненная мысль, но, по крайней мере, тогда ей не придется иметь дело со всей этой чепухой.

Отмахнувшись от своих мыслей, она потянулась к коробке и открыла ее, взяв одну из конфет в форме сердца. Не похоже, что это убьет ее, рассуждала она. Она пожала плечами и откусила кусочек, ее глаза расширились от вкуса. Наверное, это был лучший шоколад, который она когда-либо ела. Не то чтобы в детстве ей доводилось есть много шоколада, но все же.

Она обнаружила, что, откусив кусочек, не может удержаться, чтобы не съесть второй и третий. Может быть, это было просто потому, что у нее были месячные, но к тому времени, когда она поняла это, счастливо написала: _«И шоколад восхитительный!»_ — она съела половину коробки.

Когда она поняла это, то заставила себя остановиться, покраснев от того, что только что съела так много. Поэтому она закрыла коробку легким похлопыванием, прошептав несчастное: «В следующий раз», — прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на письме.

_«Право, я не знаю, какие вопросы вам задавать. Я полагаю, что «почему вы убили моих родителей» — это слишком прямолинейно и не совсем то, что вы имели в виду, но я чувствую, что мы также давно прошли стадию» какой твой любимый цвет». И, наверное, нет смысла спрашивать вас, что вы сейчас делаете.»_

Но как только она сделала паузу, под ее собственной рукой появились письмена. Она смотрела, как перед ее глазами складывается изящная каллиграфия.

_«Я рад, что вы нашли подарки приемлемыми. Что касается первого вопроса, то, возможно, нам не следует так скоро углубляться в неприятные темы. Вообще-то, мой любимый цвет — зеленый. Возможно, это просто потому, что я слизеринец до мозга костей. А что касается того, чем я сейчас занимаюсь… Ну, я сижу у камина и пью чай, пока пишу вам.»_

Гарри моргнула, не ожидая ответа так скоро. Единственный ответ, который пришел ей в голову, был: _«У вас есть камин?»_

_«Что бы вы ни думали, Гарри, я не хожу по подземельям и не мучаю людей целыми днями. Это занимает лишь часть моего времени.»_

Гарри с удивлением выдавила из себя смешок. Неужели он действительно пошутил?

 _«Что ж, я удивлена, господин Темный лорд, сэр. Я недостаточно знакома с тем, чем занимается ваше грозное Святейшество в свободное время»,_ — Сардонически написала Гарри. Прежде чем он успел ответить, она снова начала писать. — _«Почему вы вообще предлагаете мне совершить этот ритуал? Я не настолько наивна, чтобы думать, что у вас нет каких-то скрытых мотивов. На самом деле, вы утверждали, что делаете это не в первые. Так что же это дает?»_

 _«Кто же не захочет жениться на такой прелестной молодой леди, как вы?»_ — Возразил Волдеморт своим вопросом.

Гарри закатила глаза: _«Да, конечно. Хорошая попытка, но я не настолько глупа.»_

_«Тогда давай просто скажем, что это пойдет нам на пользу. Я нужен вам, чтобы избавиться от неприятных последствий этого ритуала, и я лучший кандидат для этого.»_

_«Это не ответ на мой вопрос»,_ — Заявила она, но тем не менее знала, что это безнадежное дело.

_«Расскажите мне о себе, Гарри. Как идут ваши занятия?»_

_«Хорошо…_ — она подумала об Амбридж, которая ненавидела ее до глубины души, и решала, не рассказать ли ему о ней. А почему бы и нет? — _«Есть одна преподавательница из Министерства. Амбридж. Она настаивает, что вы мертвы, и когда я говорю ей, что вы действительно живы, она назначает мне отработку. Кстати, чуть не забыла. У меня до сих пор есть постоянные отработки из-за нее. Два раза в неделю, пока она не будет удовлетворена. Тупая старая жаба.»_ — Злобно написала она.

_«Голос у нее действительно ужасный. Это плохой случай умышленного невежества, который разделяет большая часть магического сообщества. Однако для меня это действительно идеальный вариант.»_

_«Держу пари, что так оно и есть»_ , — проворчала она. Но это заставило ее задуматься. — _«Что именно вы собираетесь делать, когда люди начнут понимать, что вы на самом деле не мертвы?»_

_«Рано или поздно они узнают, но тогда это уже не будет иметь значения.»_

_«Что это значит?»_

_«Ничего такого, о чем стоило бы беспокоиться. Однако есть кое-что, о чем вы написали мне в предыдущем письме, и я хотел бы узнать об этом.»_

«Что именно?»

_«Вы сказали, что вам не нравятся люди, с которыми вы живете. Не хотите уточнить?»_

_«Что ж, они действительно ужасны. Мне приходится видеться с ними каждое лето, и я очень об этом жалею.»_

_«Хорошо, что этим летом вы остаетесь в Хогвартсе.»_

_«Возможно. Дамблдор до сих пор не говорил со мной об этом.»_

_«Может быть, он ждет конца года?»_

_«Да, может быть. Я стараюсь не слишком беспокоиться об этом. Гермиона не хотела, чтобы я сегодня ходила в Хогсмид, потому что думала, что это будет опасно. Я сказала ей, что мне все равно. Если мне придется провести здесь все лето взаперти, то я хочу, по крайней мере, наслаждаться поездками в Хогсмид, пока они у меня есть.»_

_«Это то самое пренебрежение опасностью, из-за которого вы постоянно попадаете в неприятности?»_

_«Тссс, это секрет. В конце концов, обычно именно вы ставите меня в опасные ситуации, в первую очередь.»_

_«Ну, теперь все изменилось, не так ли? Этот недавний ритуал был проведет вашими собственными руками. Похоже, даже без меня вы подвергаете себя опасности.»_

_«Да, но только для того, чтобы исправить свою ошибку. Я не знала, что я — вместилище вашей души, или что-то еще. Я думала, что бредила, видя этот сон, поэтому попытался исправить это.»_ — Даже когда она писала это, упоминание о сне заставило ее покраснеть, и она даже не закончила фразу, прежде чем пожалела, что заговорила об этом.

Конечно, теперь, когда об этом заговорили, Волдеморт не собирался менять тему. 

_«Ах да, сон. Лично мне он показался очень милым. Если я правильно помню, вам это тоже понравилось.»_

_«Да, мне это так понравилось, что я, по-видимому, выполнила сильнейший ритуал очищения, который только существует.»_ — Язвительно написала Гарри.

_«Но разве мое новое тело не ужасно?»_

_«Дело не в вашей внешности.»_

_«А, так вы находите меня привлекательным.»_

Гарри издала разочарованный стон, дергая за выбившуюся прядь черных волос, упавшую ей на лицо. Это было бесполезно! 

_«Как бы то ни было, я иду спать. Спокойной ночи.»_

_«Сладких снов, Гарри.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.авторки(1): «Привет всем, просто хотела сообщить вам, что хотя это своего рода промежуточная глава, это также некий пролог, прежде чем я начну свои следующие махинации. Счастливого чтения!»  
> Прим.авторки(2): «Я писала где-то в комментарии, что не хочу делать эту историю слишком темной, но потом… Ну, я передумала. Эта история на самом деле станет более дарковой очень быстро. Так что не забудьте пристегнуться. Это мое предупреждение вам, хотя я добавлю теги и предупреждения к каждой главе, когда они появятся. В общем, я держу эту историю за яйца, так что просто держись крепче. До следующего раза!»
> 
> Прим.переводчицы: Если вы хотите поддержать быстрый перевод глав, можете кинуть монетку на дошик через сбербанк 4276 3801 5951 8369 )))


	11. Псилоцибе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.переводчицы: «Псилоцибе - гриб некоторые виды которого содержат алкалоиды, псилоцибин и псилоцин, обладающие психоактивными свойствами и вызывающие изменённое состояние сознания.»
> 
> Прим.авторки:  
> «Предупреждения для этой главы: пытки сознания, психоделические препараты, некорректное употребление наркотиков, панические атаки.  
> Я думаю, что это все, но если вы найдете что-то еще, то, пожалуйста, скажите что-то в комментариях, и я добавлю это в теги.  
> Счастливого чтения! 😈 »

Выходные прошли хорошо, и Гарри закончила тем, что съела все шоколадки, которые Волдеморт прислал ей в течение воскресенья и понедельника. Это было прискорбно, потому что теперь она хотела их еще больше. Она подумала, не будет ли слишком дерзко с ее стороны попросить его прислать ей что-нибудь.

Они все еще писали друг другу, хотя речь шла о более приземленных вещах. Удивительно, но Волдеморт проделал хорошую работу, поддерживая между ними непринужденный и вежливый разговор.

Гарри, конечно, никогда не писала ничего слишком откровенного, и Волдеморт делал то же самое. В конце концов, он все еще был ее врагом. Так ведь? В этом вопросе она была немного смущена, но все равно не теряла бдительности.

Она сидела за завтраком в Большом зале с Гермионой, и если она была немного разочарована, когда Глиб не появился с другими совами в почтовое время, то она не показала этого. 

Она перевела взгляд на стол профессоров, заметив, что Дамблдор отсутствует. Снова. Он также отсутствовал почти весь вчерашний день. Директор появился только к обеду. Гарри не обращала на это особого внимания, отвлекаясь на письма Волдеморту и волнуясь по поводу «Mundacio ad Omnibus». Не говоря уже о возможном контр-ритуале и всем, что с ним связано.

Гермиона, одержимая идеей найти лечение, потащила ее в воскресенье в библиотеку, где они провели большую часть дня. Хотя Гарри, как и все остальные, стремилась найти решение, не связанное с темными ритуалами или браком, она также не хотела, чтобы ее лучшая подруга проводила каждый час бодрствования за этим.  
Так было вчера, когда Гермиона попросила ее снова присоединиться к ней в библиотеке. 

— Гермиона, — начала она мягко, но твердо. — Я знаю, что ты вкалываешь до смерти, пытаясь помочь мне, но тебе нужно сделать перерыв. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, тебе не разрешается ходить в библиотеку в течение одной недели. Ты выглядишь, как сумасшедшая, зарываясь во все эти книги, и я не хочу, чтобы ты так переживала из-за этого. У нас есть время, хорошо? Сосредоточься на своих занятиях и учебе. Только, пожалуйста, пообещай мне, ладно?

Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри с явным сомнением и скептицизмом. 

— Гарри, я не могу прекратить поиски на целую неделю! Не тогда, когда это моя вина, что ты вообще оказалась в таком положении! — Ее глаза слегка затуманились из-за последнего признания.

Это повергло Гарри в шок, и она поняла, что Гермиона винит себя за то, что произошло. Гарри непреклонно покачала головой, успокаивающе положив руки на плечи Гермионы.

— Это не твоя вина, Гермиона, и ты никогда не должна думать, что это так! — Горячо воскликнула Гарри, твердо выдерживая взгляд подруги. — Если ты хочешь возложить вину на меня, то пусть она ляжет на меня. Это я заставила тебя найти быстрое решение моей глупой проблемы. Я была той, кто прошел через это, не потрудившись сначала понять последствия. Ты не сделала ничего плохого, ясно?

Гермиона смотрела так, словно вот-вот расплачется, и все еще выглядела крайне виноватой. 

— Это если бы не я…

— Если бы не ты, я бы до сих пор не знала, что происходит. Я бы все еще думала, что сошла с ума. Без тебя у меня не было бы никакой надежды изменить это, не совершив темного ритуала и не выйдя замуж. — Твердо сказала Гарри.

По щекам Гермионы катились крупные слезы, но она наконец-то почувствовала облегчение. Она кивнула и притянула Гарри к себе, чтобы обнять. 

— Окей. Я сбавлю обороты, но не перестану помогать. — Сказала она, шмыгая носом в черные волосы Гарри.

Гарри ничуть не возражала, просто гладила подругу по спине и позволила ей взять себя в руки. В конце концов Гермиона отстранилась, и на ее лице появилась слабая улыбка.  
  
— Я чувствую себя лучше. Спасибо, Гарри.

— Конечно. Ты же моя лучшая подруга.

Это было вчера, и сегодня утром Гермиона выглядела гораздо бодрее, чем раньше. Гарри была рада, что ей удалось подбодрить подругу.

— Твой… поклонник давно тебе не писал. Что-то изменилось? — Спросила Гермиона, когда тоже заметила отсутствие Глиба.

— О! Ну, дело не в том, что он мне не пишет. Просто у нас теперь другой способ общения, не с помощью писем.

— Что за «другой способ»? — Спросила Гермиона с некоторым подозрением. Несмотря на то, что она знала, что эти двое были родственными душами, она все еще не была уверена, был ли Волдеморт опасен для ее подруги или нет.

Гарри вытащила из сумки дневник, в котором Гермиона часто видела ее записи. 

— Через это, — сказала Гарри, указывая предметом на подругу.

Гермиона взяла дневник и пролистала его. 

— Он пустой, — скептически сказала она, возвращая его обратно.

— Это только так кажется кому-то еще, кроме меня. Он заколдован секретными заклинаниями, — сказала она, намеренно опуская магию крови, необходимую для их активации. — У него есть такой же, и он работает так, что все, что мы пишем, появляется в другом. Вот как мы разговаривали в последнее время.

Гермиона выглядела встревоженной. 

— Гарри, разве это не опасно? Я знаю, что это не входит в твои намерения, но ты можешь ошибиться и написать что-то, о чем он не должен знать.

— Это не опаснее, чем посылать ему письма, — возразила Гарри. — И я очень осторожно отношусь к тому, что пишу. Это все обыденные вещи, которые в любом случае ничего не изменят. Например, последнее, что я написала, было: «Существует ли магический эквивалент контактных линз? Носить очки иногда действительно раздражает».

Гермиона неохотно кивнула. 

— Только не забывай быть осторожной, Гарри.

— Обязательно, Миона.

  
В середине второго урока, посвященного заклинаниям, Гарри получила письмо из Министерства Магии. Громовещатель возник перед ней из воздуха, прервав рассказ Ханны Эббот об общих палатах и их ограничениях. Профессор Флитвик чуть не свалился со своего места от внезапного громкого «хлопка», который он принес с собой.

— Гарриет Поттер, — начал он сухим, будничным голосом, — Вас вызывают на слушание в Министерство Магии первого октября для инициации и завершения подозрительного ритуала. Слушание начнется в десять часов. Ваше присутствие обязательно.

С этими словами письмо исчезло, оставив Гарри, как и весь класс, ошеломленными. Затем послышался шепот, и Гарри с ужасом посмотрела на Гермиону. Ее подруга выглядела такой же потрясенной, как и она сама.

Прежде чем что-либо вышло из-под контроля, Флитвик призвал их к вниманию и велел Эббот продолжать презентацию. Это нисколько не уменьшило неприятного ощущения в желудке Гарри.

Как только класс был отпущен, люди уставились на нее и зашептались. Гарри в какой-то степени привыкла к этому, но сейчас она чувствовала себя еще хуже, чем в предыдущие разы. В прошлый раз она была невольной участницей. И обстоятельства вышли из-под ее контроля. На этот раз, однако, ритуал был непосредственно вызван ее действиями, и она чувствовала себя еще более несчастной из-за этого.

— Не обращай на них внимания, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, бросив на студентов злобный взгляд. — Пойдем.

У них не было времени поговорить об этом до следующего урока, посвященного защите от темных искусств. Когда они вошли и заняли свои места, Гарри охватило дурное предчувствие.

Ее чувства подтвердились, когда Амбридж прочистила горло в своей тошнотворной манере маленькой девочки и объявила: 

— Сегодня мы делаем небольшое отступление от нашей учебной программы, чтобы узнать о ритуале Mundacio ad Omnibus. Это самый мощный ритуал очищения, тот самый, который совершила наша мисс Гарри Поттер, и который доставил ей столько неприятностей. — Сказала Амбридж, одарив Гарри слащавой улыбкой, такой фальшивой, что ее можно было бы продать в «Макдоналдсе».

Конечно, эта глупая старая ведьма должна была знать, какой именно ритуал она совершила. В конце концов, она работала в Министерстве.

Амбридж раздала бумаги с подробным описанием ритуала и начала объяснять. Большую часть Гарри уже знала, и большую часть она узнала, когда было слишком поздно.

— Вот, видите, — сказала Амбридж в середине своего объяснения, — Вы должны быть очень грязным человеком, чтобы нуждаться в такой вещи, — добавила, бросив многозначительный взгляд на Гарри.

Весь урок был унизительным, но эти слова привели ее в ярость. Ее щеки покраснели от гнева, руки сжались в кулаки. Ей захотелось врезать этой тупой пизде прямо в лицо.  
Гермиона увидела ярость в глазах Гарри и наклонилась, дотронувшись до ее ноги под столом, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. Гарри повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на нее, и Гермиона отрицательно покачала головой. Ее взгляд говорил: «Не сейчас, Гарри. Успокойся.»

Гарри неуверенно кивнула, но она выглядела не менее сердитой. Она так сильно прикусила губу, что чуть не прокусила кожу, пока ждала окончания урока. Она уже мысленно представляла, как после окончания занятий пойдет и врежет кулаком по дереву или еще по чему-нибудь, как вдруг услышала, что прямо у нее за спиной снова кто-то кашляет.  
Она медленно повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на одетую в розовое ведьму перед собой. Амбридж улыбнулась ей и сказала: «Не забудь о нашем сегодняшнем задержании, дорогая».

Гарри потребовалась вся ее сила воли, чтобы кивнуть и уйти, вместо того чтобы нанести удар по ее злобной жабьей морде, как ей отчаянно хотелось.

— Ох, Гарри, это ужасно, — сказала Гермиона, когда вокруг никого не было. — Я действительно не знаю, почему они вызывают тебя в Министерство по этому поводу. Я думала, что это должно было снять с тебя вину, а не поставить под подозрение!

— Чушь, противоречащая интуиции, — пробормотала Гарри в знак согласия, крепко сжав челюсти. Гермиона кивнула, плотно сжав губы.

— Но все будет хорошо, — неожиданно заявила Гермиона после долгого молчания. Гарри бросила на нее недоверчивый взгляд. 

— Ты бредишь. Министерство явно преследует меня по какой-то причине. Они пытаются выставить меня в плохом свете, возможно, пытаются доказать, что я лгунья.

«Чтобы им не пришлось иметь дело с последствиями того, что Волдеморт вернулся», добавила Гарри мысленно.

— Да, но ты не лгунья, и не сделала ничего плохого или подозрительного. Если ты ничего не сделала, то и они ничего не смогут доказать.

— Скажи это Сириусу, — мрачно пробормотала Гарри.

Гермиона нахмурилась и замолчала, чувствуя себя более обеспокоенной за Гарри, чем когда-либо прежде.

Гарри слегка онемела от шока, вызванного всей этой ситуацией, но она знала, что это всего лишь затишье перед бурей. Вскоре это оцепенение исчезнет, сменившись слишком быстрым сердцебиением и бурными эмоциями. Большинство этих эмоций — паника, тревога и угрюмость, соответственно.

Она вошла в Большой зал, хотя и не желала встречаться со взглядами и перешептываниями, направленными в ее сторону. Гарри и Гермиона как раз собирались сесть, когда Дамблдор вошел в развевающейся мантии, направляясь прямо к ней. 

— О, это не может означать ничего хорошего, — сказала Гарри Гермионе, ее глаза встретились с глазами Дамблдора.

Гермиона не ответила, Потому что Дамблдор уже остановился перед ними. 

— Гарри, пожалуйста, пообедай со мной в моем кабинете. — Сказал Дамблдор, его лицо было совершенной маской безмятежного спокойствия. Гарри совсем не верила этому, но она все равно кивнула и пошла за ним.

— Это из-за министерства? — Спросила Гарри, когда они шли по коридору, не в силах сдержать любопытство.

— Они довольно настойчивы, не так ли? — произнес Дамблдор неопределенно, как будто комментируя, как ветрено было в последнее время. Гарри поняла намек и перестала говорить об этом, пока они не оказались в его кабинете.

Оказавшись там, он не набросился на нее, как она ожидала. Вместо этого он попросил домового эльфа принести им еду, и убедился, что она ест, прежде чем начать какой-либо разговор. Хотя в этот момент Гарри не особенно хотелось есть.

Наконец он начал разговор, которого она так долго ждала. 

— Тебя вызвали в министерство в связи с тем, что ты совершила ритуал Mundacio ad Omnibus. Ты знаешь, почему, Гарри?

Гарри покачала головой, хотя она помнила, что он сказал что-то вроде признания вины.

— Ну, поскольку этот ритуал имеет очень специфический эффект, один из которых заключается в том, чтобы полностью стереть твои преступления, так сказать, министерство следит за теми, кто его использует. В отличие от заклинания надзора, это имеет более широкий охват, и они обычно не утруждают себя привлечением людей, которые используют его для слушания.

Тут Гарри особенно смутилась. 

— Тогда почему они делают из этого такое большое дело, из-за того я им воспользовалась? — Спросила она слишком взволнованным голосом, как ей показалось. 

Дамблдор просто покачал головой, откусывая от бутерброда. Проглотив кусок, он небрежно сказал:

— Ну, это потому, что к тебе это правило, конечно, не имеет никакого отношения.

Гарри ошеломленно моргнула. 

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Дамблдор пристально посмотрел на нее. 

— Министр уже давно пытается закрепиться в Хогвартсе. Они ищут любой предлог, чтобы сунуть свои любопытные носы в эту школу, и ты просто случайно дала им один. — Вместо того чтобы рассердиться, директор казался спокойным.

Было больно сознавать, что это тоже ее вина. Она опустила глаза, даже не делая вид, что ест свою еду. 

— Мне очень жаль, — сказала она, и ее губы недовольно скривились.

— Прибереги свои сожаления, девочка моя. В конце концов они нашли бы способ проникнуть внутрь, независимо от твоих действий.

— Но… Но каков их план относительно моего слушания? — Спросила Гарри, снова встретившись взглядом с Дамблдором.

— Ах, не утруждай себя этим слишком сильно. Это не твоя проблема, поскольку на самом деле это моя забота. Они признают тебя невиновной, и все это фиаско с ритуалом ляжет на мои плечи. Они, вероятно, уволят меня с поста директора, и я хотел сказать тебе об этом заранее, чтобы ты была готова к этому. Я собирался предложить тебе остаться на лето из-за неприятного побочного эффекта ритуала. Ты знаешь…

— Я знаю. Он питается темной магией или окружающей магией. Если ее не будет, то он съест мое магическое ядро. Э-э… Извините, что перебила. Гермиона рассказала мне. Мы узнали об этом только после того, как провели ритуал.

— Понятно, — сказал он, изучая ее поверх очков-полумесяцев. — Что касается того, что это влечет за собой для тебя… Я подумал, что, возможно, тебе пора жить с твоим крестным отцом. На Площади Гриммо достаточно оберегов, чтобы ты была там в безопасности все лето.

Мрачный день Гарри только что превратился в, возможно, лучший день в истории. 

— Вы действительно так думаете? — Воскликнула Гарри, не в силах скрыть своего волнения.

Дамблдор торжественно кивнул, хотя на его губах играла легкая улыбка. 

— Да. Я рад, что из всего этого может выйти что-то хорошее.

Эти слова снова испортили ей настроение, потому что именно она с самого начала посеяла весь этот хаос.

— Ну, если мы закончили с обедом, — сказал Дамблдор, отправляя тарелки и все остальное на кухню. Это был явный намек, и Гарри поспешила уйти с новообретенной прытью в ее походке.

Она встретилась с Гермионой в общей комнате Рэйвенкло, где первая охотно поделилась новостями. 

— Дамблдор сказал, что министерство на самом деле охотится за ним, а не за мной. Что-то насчет того, что Фадж тоже хочет контролировать Хогвартс. Он сказал, что они, вероятно, заменят его на посту директора. — Почти весело сказала Гарри.

— А как же проклятие? Если кто-то из Министерства возьмет руководство над школой, тебе, вероятно, не позволят остаться на лето. — Произнесла Гермиона, как всегда быстро сообразив, что к чему.

Гарри с улыбкой кивнула. 

— Дамблдор сказал, что я могу остаться с Бродягой на лето!

Гермиона задохнулась от волнения и тоже улыбнулась этой новости. Хотя она не много знала о Дурслях, то, что она знала о них, было не очень хорошим. Гарри много раз обходила эту тему, а она даже не упоминала о Волдеморте, так что Гермиона знала, что это должно быть плохо. 

— Это здорово! Даже если он прав и его заменит кто-то из Министерства.

— Да, это обратная сторона монеты, — сказала Гарри, ее улыбка стала более сдержанной.

Они отправились ужинать, и теперь, когда у нее, по крайней мере, были хорошие новости, было намного легче игнорировать испытующие взгляды и шепот. Она быстро поужинала, чтобы успеть вытащить дневник и перо. 

— Я буду писать, — сказала она Гермионе, указывая на дневник. Гермиона кивнула, доставая свою собственную книгу.

Гарри тут же принялась писать, гадая, что скажет обо всем этом Волдеморт.

_«Привет, я не знаю, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером, но сегодня произошло много событий. По-видимому, у меня будет слушание из-за ритуала Mundacio ad Omnibus, по поводу которого я даже не знала, что кто-то может организовать слушание. Дамблдор наконец-то поговорил со мной, и он сказал, что Министерство даже не заботится о том, что я провела ритуал, они просто хотят получить некоторый контроль над Хогвартсом._

_Я также думаю, что они пытаются повесить на меня ярлык лгуньи и мошенницы. Пытаясь сбросить меня со счетов из-за того, что я продолжаю настаивать на том, что ты теперь жив здоров благодаря воскрешению. Разве это не правда, что они предлагают веритасерум обвиняемым магам на суде? Я не знаю, обязательно это или нет. Если это не так, то я не думаю, что выпью его. Но тогда они могут не поверить мне, если я этого не сделаю._

_Дамблдор думает, что они собираются заменить его на посту директора кем-то из Министерства. Если они это сделают, это будет означать, что я, вероятно, не останусь в Хогвартсе на лето. Это и хорошая, и плохая новость, потому что, по крайней мере, это означает, что мне не придется оставаться с моими родственниками._

_Что ты думаешь обо всем этом?_

_Я была вне себя, пока Дамблдор не сказал мне, что они, вероятно, не накажут меня за это. Но я чувствую себя очень виноватой, потому что он собирается взять вину на себя. Может быть, я найду способ вытащить его из беды, раз уж я все это устроила. Есть идеи?»_  


После ужина она направилась в кабинет Амбридж, гадая, что жаба запланировала для нее на этот раз. Гарри, по крайней мере, надеялась, что на этот раз она даст ей чернила, если нужно будет писать строчки.

Когда она вошла, Амбридж заваривала чай. 

— Ах, Гарри, вы как раз вовремя! Чай уже готов. — Сказала она, наполняя две чашки. — У вас есть какие-нибудь предпочтения?

— Э-э… Нет, спасибо, профессор.

— О нет, я настаиваю! Проходите, проходите, присаживайтесь. Не стойте в проходе, это довольно грубо.

Гарри так и сделала, заняв предложенное место. Ну, если Амбридж так настаивает. 

— Гм, тогда сливки, без сахара.

Амбридж кивнула, прежде чем добавить сливки в обе чашки. Она встала и поставила перед ней поднос. 

— Пей до дна! Обе, пожалуйста.

— Это моя отработка? — С сомнением спросила Гарри, поднося одну из чашек к губам. Чай пах… Так странно, что она сморщила нос.

Амбридж изобразила, что пьет, поэтому Гарри сделала глоток и сплюнула, едва не разлив отвратительную жидкость. Однако она справилась с собой и с гримасой сглотнула. Неужели Амбридж заставит ее пить чай, который на вкус напоминает старый носок, и будет мучить ее все это время?

— Ммм, — саркастически промычала Гарри. — Вкусный.

— Поторопись и выпей все. Быстрее, я не хочу терять время.

Гарри проглотила обе чашки чая так быстро, как только могла, и все время морщила нос от вкуса. Закончив, Амбридж взяла обе чашки и, отодвинув их в сторону, снова села за стол. Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Не хочу показаться грубой, профессор, но что именно вы хотите, чтобы я сделала на этой отработке?

— О, Гарри, я просто хочу поговорить.

«Окей…»

— О чем же?

— Я хотела поговорить о том, какая вы противная, дорогая, — сказала Амбридж как ни в чем не бывало, словно только что сделала замечание о погоде.

— Как… Какая я противная? — Медленно повторила Гарри, моргая и гадая, правильно ли она расслышала.

— Да, вы совершенно правы, — сказала ведьма, протягивая руку к своему столу и вытаскивая две половинки пера. — Вы помните это, Гарри? — Спросила Амбридж, вертя пернатый конец между пальцами. — Конечно, ты помнишь. Я использовала его во время нашего последнего задержания, и теперь оно сломано. Интересно, зачем ты это сделала, если на тебя это даже не подействовало?

— Я этого не делала, профессор. — Сказала Гарри.

— Не лгите, мисс Поттер. Это очень неприлично с вашей стороны.

— Я не лгу!

— В самом деле, — продолжала Амбридж, как будто Гарри ничего не говорила, — Вы не уважаете личные вещи других людей. Полагаю, именно это и даст вам достойное будущее.

Гарри уже кипела от злости, но она держала рот на замке. Она не хотела, чтобы ей стало еще хуже.

— Ты ужасный ребенок. Совершенно бесполезная на самом деле, особенно с твоей потребностью постоянно лгать и распространять ужасные слухи для твоего самоутверждения. — Сахарный тон Амбридж выражал разочарование, как у ребенка, у которого отняли любимую конфету.

— Я не лгунья! — Снова рявкнула Гарри, на этот раз не в силах держать язык за зубами. Ее сердце билось так быстро, что казалось, вот-вот прорвется сквозь грудную клетку.

— Нет нужды продолжать игру, дорогая. Я знаю правду. Вы слишком долго были избалованы деньгами и славой, и это ударило вам в голову. Я искренне надеюсь, что смогу это исправить.

Руки Гарри были влажными, и она начала чувствовать себя очень странно. Амбридж все еще говорила, не обращая внимания на состояние Гарри.

— Ты глупая, никчемная девчонка, и ты должна понимать, что твои действия имеют последствия!

Ей казалось, что ее зрение сузилось до одной крошечной точки. Она сосредоточилась на какой-то точке на деревянном столе перед собой, но ей казалось, что слова Амбридж были кинофильмом, разыгрывающимся перед ней.

— Совершенно очевидно, что ты никому не нужна, Гарри. Они вертятся вокруг ради твоей славы, а ты их предала. Даже Дамблдор верит тебе, когда не должен, — продолжила Амбридж.

Это напомнило ей Волдеморта, каким прекрасным он выглядел в своем высоком, только что воскресшем облике. Как нежно и властно он целовал ее во сне. Какими прекрасными и мягкими были его губы, его шелковистые черные волосы, запутавшиеся между ее пальцами. Его заботливые и вежливые письма, цветы и шоколад ручной работы, которые он посылал ей в подарок.

Ей казалось, что она снова и снова переживает эти мгновения, даже если в реальном времени это заняло всего несколько секунд. Она чувствовала перо в своих пальцах, когда писала эти письма, точный вкус шоколадных конфет на языке.

И она знала, что это неправильно. Она знала, как это хреново -чувствовать бабочек в животе, думая о человеке, который убил ее родителей. Который использовал ее, чтобы воскреснуть, и до этого момента также пытался убить и ее.

Это вызвало у нее такую тошноту и ужас, в животе, что она была уверена, что ее сейчас вырвет. Она предала Дамблдора, но не так, как думала Амбридж. Нет, она предала его гораздо более основательно.

Она наклонилась в сторону на своем месте, вынужденная наклониться вперед и схватиться за края стола, чтобы не упасть на пол. Гарри держалась изо всех сил, чувствуя, что если она этого не сделает, то упадет и будет падать вечно. Костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения.

— А твоя подруга, что бы она сказала, если бы узнала правду? — Продолжала Амбридж, не обращая внимания на состояние Гарри. — Ты причиняешь боль окружающим людям из-за своего гордого эго.

Гермиона знала правду. Она знала, что Волдеморт ухаживает за ней. Но разве Гарри причиняла ей боль? Гермиона чувствовала себя виноватой, возлагая вину на себя за то, что провела для нее Mundacio ad Omnibus. Все потому, что Гарри втянула ее во все это, а она даже не удосужилась подумать о последствиях. Она не потрудилась спросить мнение Гермионы.

И теперь Гермиона была в бешенстве, пытаясь решить проблему, которую создала Гарри.

Даже Дамблдор собирался взять на себя вину за ее ошибки перед министерством.

Гарри так погрузилась в свои мысли, что пропустила часть монолога Амбридж. Она перевела взгляд, чувствуя себя так, словно ее снова отбросило в реальность прыжком с поезда, мчащегося со скоростью света.

Котенок на розовой тарелке, на которой она сосредоточилась, упал, и Гарри тяжело откинулся назад. Ей казалось, что она слишком быстро спускается с холма на велосипеде, а сила ветра отбрасывает ее тело назад.

Ее сердце все еще колотилось в груди, во рту пересохло и присутствовал отвратительный привкус. Она чувствовала, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. Ее грудь тяжело вздымалась от усилий вдохнуть кислород, и беспокойство достигло пика. Все ее тело сотрясалось и дрожало под натиском эмоций, а голова словно закружилась. Ей казалось, что она умирает.

Амбридж продолжала болтать, ничего не замечая. 

— Даже твой крестный отец отвернулся от тебя и твоей семьи. Он скорее увидит тебя мертвой и отправит в Азкабан, чем возьмет с собой. Он действительно вырвался из этой тюрьмы, что почти невозможно, только чтобы убить тебя саму! — Амбридж хихикнула. — Я думаю, это знак. Он, должно быть, каким-то образом знал, в кого ты вырастешь.

Гарри заплакала на этих словах, при упоминании Сириуса, который так сильно любил ее. Возможно, даже больше, чем весь мир. 

— Это неправда! — Сказала Гарри, ее голос звучал отдаленно и слабо, но в то же время так близко и гулко в ее голове.

Но от этих последних слов что-то пронзило ее насквозь. «Должно быть, он каким-то образом знал, кем ты станешь». Сириус ничего не знал о Волдеморте. Она даже не упомянула ему об этом, даже не задумалась, какой будет его реакция.

Впрочем, Гарри знала. Она знала.

Сириус этого не потерпит. Волдеморт был монстром, который убил его лучших друзей, которые пытались убить ее. Волдеморт был причиной того, почему его отправили в Азкабан вместо того, чтобы быть рядом с ней, чтобы воспитать Гарри должным образом.

Волдеморт был причиной того, что он все еще был разыскиваемым человеком, вынужденным скрываться в своем собственном доме без надежды на свободу.

И Гарри флиртовала с этой причиной, как будто Волдеморт был не более опасен, чем Невилл Лонгботтом.

Боль пронзила ее сердце, острая и горячая, как настоящий клинок. Гарри казалось, что она истекает кровью, и она бессвязно всхлипывала. Крича, задыхаясь и корчась на твердой поверхности под ней.

Слезы все прибывали и прибывали, горячие густые реки, которые горели, как кислотный дождь на пути вниз. Они падали и образовывали густые лужи на ее одежде, на полу.  
Она была отвратительна, всхлипывая, свернувшись калачиком.

Она лежала на боку, подтянув колени к груди. Гарри даже не знала, когда она упала на пол, но это не имело значения, потому что она была бесполезна, как и сказала Амбридж.

Волдеморт использовал ее в своих целях, и она собиралась позволить это ему, поняла она. Она задыхалась между рыданиями, ее грудь наполнилась паникой. Если бы она не провела ритуал… Но эта мысль не ушла далеко, потому что она плакала так сильно, что слизь скопилась в ее горле, и она задыхалась. Она отчаянно поднялась на четвереньки, пытаясь прочистить дыхательные пути.

— Довольно об этом, — сказала Амбридж, напугав Гарри, потому что та не заметила, что она стоит так близко. — Сядь, — сказала она чопорно, — Выпей это.

Гарри так и сделала, надеясь, что Амбридж успокаивает ее. Но не тут-то было. Почти сразу же после того, как она закончила пить, она быстро отрыгнула содержимое своего желудка. 

— Очищающее зелье, — услышала она голос Амбридж, прежде чем та протянула ей еще одно зелье, чтобы прогнать рвоту.

Несмотря на все, что говорило ей не делать этого, она выпила второе зелье. Все, что угодно, лишь бы избежать этого ошеломленного и галлюцинирующего состояния. После второго зелья ее разум немедленно начал проясняться, полностью возвращая ее к организованной трезвости, которую она знала. Гарри почувствовала такое облегчение, что ей захотелось поцеловать наконец-то устойчивую землю. Несмотря на это облегчение, она все еще чувствовала себя полным дерьмом.

Во рту у нее пересохло, как будто она жевала грязный носок, глаза опухли и стали чувствительными от слез. Даже горло у нее саднило от криков и рыданий. Ее тело чувствовало себя так, словно она выполнила все задания Турнира Трех Волшебников сразу.

— Ваше задержание завершено. Приведите себя в порядок, дорогая. Это задержание не было таким уж ужасным; вы просто слишком драматизируете.

Гарри, спотыкаясь, быстро вышла из кабинета, радуясь, что уже поздно и что все остальные студенты, вероятно, уже в своих комнатах. Несмотря на то, что теперь ее разум был ясен, она все еще чувствовала весь этот страх, тревогу и панику в своей груди. Она не могла от него избавиться.

Она знала, что выглядит ужасно, и не могла стоять лицом к лицу с Гермионой или кем-то еще после этого. У нее не было мантии-невидимки, но ей было все равно. Она пробралась к Гремучей Иве так осторожно, как только могла, заморозив ее ветви, чтобы нырнуть в туннель под ней. Она нашла утешение в Визжащей Хижине, бросив люмос, чтобы не наткнуться на паутину.

Дрожащей рукой она вытащила дневник, и снова слезы хлынули из глаз.

Она перевернула последнюю страницу, удивляясь, зачем ей вообще понадобилось разговаривать с человеком, ради которого она предавала всех остальных.

_«Привет, Гарри. Сегодня вечером я не особенно занят, так как выполнил все порученные мне ранее задачи. Министерство — это кучка неуклюжих идиотов, и меня не удивляет, что они хотят положить свои грязные руки на Хогвартс. Ты совершенно права в том, что они попытаются оклеветать тебя в средствах массовой информации, особенно на слушании, чтобы дискредитировать тебя._

_Если станет известно, что я действительно вернулся, начнется массовое восстание. Видишь ли, это было бы не очень хорошо для Фаджа. Он пытается предотвратить это любым доступным ему способом. Впрочем, я бы не стал слишком беспокоиться об этом. Ты просто катализатор для этих вещей, и я сомневаюсь, что это повлияет на тебя слишком негативно._

_Я действительно не думаю, что они предложили бы тебе веритасерум по такому тривиальному вопросу, как этот, и добавил бы к этому, что они не стремятся к истине в первую очередь. Если они действительно предложат его тебе, то я бы не советовал пить его._

_Однако меня беспокоит, что ты не останешься в Хогвартсе, если эти события произойдут. Ты сказала, что не останешься у своих родственников, так что я полагаю, что у тебя есть другой план, куда пойти?»_

По какой-то причине эти плавные слова успокоили, и ее беспокойство уменьшилось, когда она читала. Гарри достала перо и чернила и начала писать под светом своего люмоса.

_«Да, есть. Там много старых оберегов, так что мне там ничего не грозит. Я действительно очень взволнована, потому что я останусь с кем-то, кто очень важен для меня.  
У меня сегодня была очень тяжелая ночь. Снова отработка с Амбридж.»_

Гарри колебалась, стоит ли ей написать о том, что произошло. Она все еще была по-настоящему потрясена и не знала, стоит ли ей об этом думать…

_«Она накачала меня наркотиками. Не знаю, что это было, но она заварила мне чай и заставила выпить две чашки. Она обвинила меня в том, что я сломала ее перо, чего я определенно не делала, а затем сказала, что я ничего не стою. Она говорила о том, что я лгунья, и что даже Сириус не хочет меня видеть. Что, безусловно, не соответствует действительности.»_

Гарри сидела, уставившись на страницу, не зная, что еще написать. Но затем плавный почерк Волдеморта начал появляться, и она была благодарна. Всегда было приятно застать его за разговором в реальном времени.

_«Она накачала тебя наркотиками? Конечно, тебе следует обратиться к директору школы по этому поводу. Обычно я не даю такого совета, но это тревожит даже меня. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь после этого? В твоем организме больше нет наркотиков?»_

_«Она дала мне очищающее зелье и что-то еще, чтобы избавиться от последствий, но я все еще чувствую беспокойство. У меня очень сильно трясутся руки, вот почему мой почерк более дерьмовый, чем обычно. Сожалею об этом.»_

_«Не извиняйся, Гарри. Что ты делала после отработки?»_

_«Я не хотела идти в общую комнату Рэйвенкло, потому что не могла никого видеть. Я все еще не могу. Я чувствую себя ужасно и, вероятно, выгляжу еще хуже. Я довольно сильно плакала, так что мое лицо сейчас в полном беспорядке.»_

_«Мне очень жаль, Гарри. Это звучит ужасно. Я обещаю тебе, что заставлю ее страдать в будущем.»_

По какой-то причине это ее развеселило. Тем более, что угроза исходила от самого Темного Лорда.

 _«Ты будешь пытать ее в своей темнице только ради меня?»_ — Спросила она с легкой улыбкой на губах.

 _«Я специально зарезервирую для нее место»_ , — пообещал Волдеморт.

_«Спасибо, мне действительно стало легче.»_

_«Гарри, я не хочу совать нос в чужие дела, но ты упомянула Сириуса? Ты имеешь в виду Сириуса Блэка, который сбежал из Азкабана?»_

О, Гермиона была права, хотя Гарри и впала в панику. Она случайно оступилась и сказала слишком много. Но теперь уже слишком поздно, подумала она.

_«Да. Он был несправедливо заключен в тюрьму за то, что раскрыл местонахождение моих родителей и убил магглов. Конечно, ты уже знаешь это, потому что на самом деле это сделал Питер.»_

_«Ах да, Питер. Последователь, которого ты убила, который был самым большим орудием в восстановлении моей новой формы»_ , — написал Волдеморт в ответ.

Гарри вздрогнула, но она уступила ему. Это справедливо, рассудила она.

_«Я убила его только из-за этого. Сириус любит меня, и я больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы именно он воспитал меня. Вы с Питером отняли у него это. И у меня.»_

_«Я глубоко и искренне извиняюсь за это, Гарри. Это не оправдание, но в то время я был совершенно безумен от потери своей души. Я не могу вернуться и изменить это сейчас.»_

Гарри вздохнула, на время забыв об этом.

Волдеморт начал новую строку, и она прочитала слова, когда они сформировались. 

_«Итак, с упоминанием Сириуса, я предполагаю, что ты останешься с ним на лето, если не сможешь остаться в Хогвартсе?»_

Губы Гарри дрогнули. 

_«Как ты это себе представляешь?»_

_«Ну, похоже, ты его очень любишь, и у него есть доступ в фамильное поместье Блэков. Ты сама сказала, что останешься с кем-то, кто очень важен для тебя.»_

_«Ты не знаешь, где находится площадь Гриммо?»_ — Спросила Гарри вместо ответа на свой вопрос. Он, вероятно, знал, что был прав и так.

_«В молодости я бывал там несколько раз. Регулус Блэк был моим хорошим знакомым и последователем.»_

_«Есть ли надежда попросить тебя не приезжать в гости?»_

_«Если ты не хочешь моего присутствия, я не стану навязывать его тебе, Гарри. Это было бы ужасно грубо, и я не хочу тебя отталкивать. В конце концов, я пытаюсь должным образом ухаживать за тобой.»_

_«Как это любезно с твоей стороны.»_

_«Благодарю»._

Гарри оглядела хижину и зловеще светящиеся стены, освещенные только кончиком ее волшебной палочки. Она задумалась, стоит ли ей возвращаться в общежитие или нет. Она действительно не хотела идти, а поскольку у нее не было мантии-невидимки, было бы рискованно пытаться проделать весь этот путь.

Быстро приняв решение, она встала и бросила заклинание в деревянный пол, на котором сидела. Однако ей пришлось делать это вслепую в темноте, так как она не могла одновременно следить и за люмосом. Произнеся еще одно заклинание, она превратила несколько маленьких листьев, веточек и жучков в свечи. На самом деле они оказались не так уж плохи.

Она зажгла их, радуясь, что у нее есть другой источник света, чем просто люмос. Затем она снова вернулась к дневнику.

_«Теперь тебе лучше? Будем надеяться, что нет никаких затяжных эффектов от того наркотика, которое использовала эта женщина.»_

Гарри снова взялась за перо. 

_«Не знаю, но мне уже лучше. Новость о том, что я остаюсь с Сириусом, по крайней мере, дала мне что-то, чего я жду с нетерпением. И разговор с тобой действительно заставил меня отвлечься от этого и успокоиться. И это странно, потому что я, вероятно, должна ненавидеть тебя больше, чем ее.»_

_«Я рад, что тебе лучше. А что касается ненависти ко мне, то я не могу сказать, что согласен. Сейчас я активно пытаюсь помочь тебе, а не навредить.»_

_«И все же ты был моим смертельным врагом с самого рождения. По крайней мере, так казалось. Просто мне очень трудно выбросить все это из головы. Ты использовал меня для своего воскрешения, а теперь пытаешься использовать меня для того, что планируешь дальше. Спасибо, наверное, за то, что ты так мягко к этому отнесся, но я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я так скептически отношусь ко всему этому.»_

_«По-моему, это немного несправедливо, Гарри. В конце концов, я тебе понадоблюсь, чтобы выполнить контр-ритуал Mundacio ad Omnibus для тебя. Темный ритуал, который закончится нашим браком. Тебе не кажется, что можно сказать, что это ты используешь меня?»_

_«Ты же сам сказал, что не возражаешь. Ты сказал, что это будет взаимовыгодно. Так что на самом деле, нет, я не вижу, как я использую тебя.»_

_«Тогда, если это взаимовыгодно, как ты можешь говорить, что я буду использовать тебя?»_ — Возразил он.

Она начала злиться и решила использовать один из трюков Волдеморта, который он так любил. 

_«Значит, ты не отрицаешь, что использовал меня для своего воскрешения?»_ — Она выстрелила в ответ.

 _«Нет, этого я не отрицаю»_. — Он уступил. Это было похоже на победу, и она чувствовала себя довольной. Наверное, это был первый раз, когда она заставила его уступить. Это было приятно.

Так или иначе, тот факт, что он признал это, действительно заставил ее почувствовать себя лучше. 

_«Окей. Я хочу, чтобы ты извинился.»_

_«Что ж, хорошо. Я сожалею, что обманом заставил тебя прийти на кладбище, похитил твоего друга и держал его в заложниках, а потом заставил тебя отдать кровь за мое воскрешение.»_

Гарри моргнула, совершенно потрясенная тем, что Волдеморт на самом деле извинился перед ней. Она действительно ожидала, что он просто отмахнется от нее. 

_«Спасибо»_ , — написала она осторожно, — _«За извинения. Я принимаю их, но еще не готова простить тебя. В тот день я была напугана до смерти и действительно думала, что умру.»_

_«Со мной ты всегда будешь в безопасности, Гарри.»_

_«Я в это не очень верю, без обид.»_

_«Ничего страшного, хотя я надеюсь, что смогу доказать тебе обратное.»_

_«Посмотрим»_ , — ответила Гарри, прислонив голову к стене позади. Она чувствовала себя совершенно опустошенной из-за того, что пережила сегодня, и измученной из-за того, что плакала раньше.

Прежде, чем она осознала это, ее глаза закрылись, и она провалилась в бессознательное состояние.


End file.
